Bully
by Hyde'sStepphenwolfe
Summary: 8 year old Faunus, Blake, is being picked on. 11 year old Yang won't stand for it and rescues her. She makes a promise to Blake- that she will protect her. 15 years later, Officer Yang Xiao Long makes good on that promise.
1. Her

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Hello all! First time RWBY fanfic writer here so feedback is much appreciated. I want to know if I have a shot writing in the RWBY-verse. Just want to say that this is purely fictional and for entertainment's sake, so no getting up in arms about the content. There is a small passage towards the end that describes a brief scene of abuse so if that kind of material bothers you, heads up. There are other parts in the story that mention abuse but it's more implied than anything. This starts off kind of dark, but I promise that will not remain the case.

When I initially thought about this fic, I planned to make it a short, cute and fluffy oneshot. However, as I wrote it, it took on a life of its own. I am now merely a slave to my muse's whim. This fic will be two chapters long but I wouldn't be opposed to expanding it if the reception is decent.

Anyway, on to the show!

* * *

" _Blake…"_

 _Her name was said in a warning tone. Her father was beginning to grow impatient. They had spent the last five minutes arguing, and now he was fed up. "Why won't you tell Mr. Port who is picking on you?" He asked. "If you don't tell him, how is he supposed to help you?"_

 _Mr. Port was Blake's teacher._

 _Eight year old Faunus, Blake, glared and pouted at her feet. Her ears were bandaged and made her look like more of a freak than she already was. As if they didn't call enough attention to her already; now the white bandages made them stand out even more! Her pout grew. Why did she have to go back to that stupid, human school anyway? And now daddy wanted her to be a snitch?_

 _Her father sighed. "If you won't tell us who keeps bullying you then we can't do anything about it."_

 _That made Blake snap her head up. Tears instantly filled her eyes. "But they pulled my ears!" She protested._

 _Her father's tired, amber eyes regarded her intently. "Who is 'they,' Blake? Why won't you tell us? Why won't you tell me?"_

 _Blake snapped her mouth shut once more. She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, and looked away from her father. He didn't understand. Cardin and his friends said they would cut her burn her ears off if she told on them. They also said no one cared about some stupid Faunus mutt anyway so she would just be wasting her breath. No human would side with a Faunus over another human._

 _Les Belladonna looked at his tiny daughter with a sad expression on his scruffy face. Of course he knew that she was coming home every day with a new bruise, stolen lunch money, torn clothes, and more recently, with her ears in a battered state. The bullies had escalated their torment of his daughter. It made Les see red. There was nothing he would like more than to follow his daughter and ambush the bullies. Teach them a lesson about messing with Faunus and his little girl that they wouldn't soon forget. He couldn't, though. He was already considered less than human by virtue of the fact that he was a Faunus. He would probably get lynched for touching those bastard kids. His hands really were tied on the matter until Blake told him and principal Schnee the names of her bullies. Not that her telling the principal would make much of a difference. Principal Schnee was one of the most racist individuals Les had ever had the displeasure of meeting._

 _He glanced at his watch. They only had fifteen minutes to get Blake to the bus stop. "Grab your things. We have to go."_

" _Daddy, please don't make me go! I can stay home, I'm a big girl!"_

 _Les shook his head. "You need to get an education so you can help the Faunus one day."_

" _But I don't want to help the Faunus! I don't want to go to school!"_

 _Les pinched the bridge of his nose. His heart was breaking. Humans were undeniably cruel. If it were up to him, Blake would be attending an all Faunus academy in Atlas. Unfortunately, he didn't make enough money to be able to afford that. Some days they barely had enough money to put food on the table. And he wasn't at liberty to make these kinds of decisions for his daughter. The school Blake went to was up to his master._

" _Get your things."_

" _Daddy—"_

" _GET YOUR THINGS, BLAKE!"_

 _Blake jumped back, petrified by her father's roar. A fresh wave of tears stung her eyes. Her lower lip began to tremble as she quietly walked over to the table and grabbed her bag. She walked past her father to the door, her head down and her bandaged ears pressed against the top of her head._

 _Les mentally cursed himself for losing his patience. It was understandable that his daughter didn't want to go to school. Who would want to willing subject themselves to that kind of torture every day? Did he have to make it worse by yelling at her?_

 _His hand clenched into a fist at his side. His vision became blurry. He silently prayed that today, just for today, his daughter might get a reprieve from the bullies._

 _Les stalked over to the coat rack, grabbed his jacket, and stepped out the door. Blake was waiting for him on the curb, her head down and her little shoulders shaking._

 _Blake came home that day with a sprained ankle and sore ears…But she wore a small smile and there was a glimmer of hope in previously dull eyes._

 _Just maybe, Les's prayers had been answered._

* * *

"Yang? Sun? Got a 10-22D. Location is White Fang apartment complex. Unit 2016," Weiss Schnee, head dispatcher for Vale Police Department, announced.

Officer Yang Xiao Long glared at the scanner, a fresh hotdog half way to her mouth. She glanced at her partner, Sun Wukong. His cheeks were puffed out, full of masticated chips, salsa, and burger. There was no way he was going to swallow that in time to respond. He grinned at her, making a rather good impression of a chipmunk.

She groaned, shooting her meal a longing look before sighing and setting it down. She grabbed the radio, "10-4, dispatch."

Sun gulped his food down with a sip of Ginger Ale, and gave his partner a little side eye. Yang looked displeased. Sun didn't blame her. It was a busy night, and Yang had yet to catch a break long enough to eat a meal.

He gave his head a little shake as he turned on the patrol car's ignition. He didn't bother to turn on their monitor or GPS; he already knew the area by heart. Every police officer in Vale was intimately acquainted with the Menagerie District. It was the place of nightmares.

Sun pulled off the curb, flipped the lights, and shot straight into traffic. Even on a Wednesday, the night life in Vale was pretty lively. Several cars swerved to the side of the road, making way for the patrol car. Sun laughed at this.

Beside him, Yang chuckled. "The place is literally around the corner. What do you need the gumballs for?"

"It makes me feel special." Sun said with a shit-eating grin.

Sure enough, the complex loomed into Yang's vision as Sun swung a right at an intersection. Just like that they went from a fairly decent part of town to one of the poorest, most crime-infested neighborhoods in all of Vale.

Menagerie. AKA the Faunus side of town…

Whatever was left of Yang's good mood dissipated. Not many officers bothered taking calls in Menagerie; some because they were racist assholes and others because the district's reputation preceded it. Too many cops had been hurt while answering calls there, and half the times the cases never made it through the docket, pushed aside or altogether discarded by some low-level secretary before someone with authority ever laid eyes on it. Yang's mood didn't sour because she was in Menagerie. It soured because of what she saw; Prostitutes passed out on the sidewalks or soliciting anyone and everyone that passed by. Small Faunus children drugged out of their minds loitering in small groups around every corner. Hoodlums with guns walking down the street like they owned the place, shooting nasty looks her and Sun's way as they drove towards the complex.

"Ugh," Sun groaned, rolling up the windows. "Smells like something died."

"It's pretty bad out here. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a few bodies lying about."

"This place has gone to hell."

Yang turned herself in her seat. "You used to live here as a kid, didn't you?"

Sun's grip on the steering wheel tightened, causing the rubber cover to creak. There was a pause before he muttered, "Yeah. But it wasn't nearly as bad."

Yang felt sorry for the monkey Faunus. Sun was a good guy and a great partner. He had to overcome a lot to get to where he was today. Yang respected that, and deeply admired his resolve. She knew that more than any other cop in the PD, Sun hated coming here the most. But She could not in good conscious ignore a 10-22D.

10-22Ds, Intimate Partner Violence or Domestic Dispute calls were as common in Menagerie as birds in the sky. Yang had heard some horror stories from some of the other officers that had been unfortunate enough to get the calls. Some of the situations they described gave her nightmares despite not having experienced them herself. The sad thing was that her fellow officers were putting their lives on the line every time they answered the call, fulfilling their oath to protect and serve. But more than 80% of the time, their presence was in vain. No one in Menagerie pressed charges. To them getting beaten half to death was simply a way of life.

The whole thing made Yang sick to her stomach.

"Weiss?"

"Go ahead, Yang."

"What's the situation?"

There was a pause. Weiss was probably reading through her report. "Caller identified herself as Coco. She said she heard her neighbor screaming and her boyfriend shouting. This isn't the first time the address has been logged for a 10-22." Weiss informed her over the radio. "Yang… I think it's that asshole that got Pyrrah fired. Be careful out there. Both of you."

Yang sighed. "10-4, Weiss."

Sun pulled the cruiser up to the curb. He removed his seatbelt, shoved the door open, and slid out of the car. He left the lights on, hopefully dissuading anyone from trying to get funny with the car.

"Check your piece," Sun muttered, pulling his sidearm out of the holster and making sure he had a bullet in the chamber and a full clip. "If it really is him…" He left his thoughts unsaid but Yang understood.

Her pulse sped up as she began to mentally prep. As far as she was concerned, there were only two rules in this business—stay alive, and save and/or protect as many people as possible. She chanted this mantra every night before she left for her shift, and countless times during.

…The White Fang apartment complex looked like something out of those grimm horror movies. It was eerie, dilapidated, and gave anyone with a half decent sense of self-preservation the instant urge to tuck tail and haul ass in the opposite direction. Yang fought this urge all the way to their destination.

The two officers finally arrived at apartment 2016 on the third level of the complex. They halted in front of the door. Sun tilted his head toward it, listening for movement or shouting.

"Someone is crying."

They shared a look. "Let's do this."

They positioned themselves on either side of the door. Sun rapped a closed fist against it.

"Vale PD! Open up!" Yang shouted.

Sun kept his ear toward the door. "There's movement… Two sets of steps, one heavier than the other. Must be him. He's moving… Second pair is coming to the door…"

Yang took a step back just as the front door cracked open. One puffy, bloodshot eye peered at her.

"Y-yes?" Came the weak inquiry. It was the girl.

"Vale PD, ma'am. I'm Officer Xiao Long. This is Officer Wukong," Yang introduced them. "We received a call about a domestic dispute. May we come in?" The woman didn't immediately reply. Yang arched a brow at her. "Ma'am are you in immediate danger? Are you being threatened?"

"N-no." The woman said hesitantly, a slight tremble in her voice. "It's just my boyfriend. He has a headache and I don't want to disturb him. I… I didn't make any calls to the police."

"One of the neighbors did." Sun said over Yang's shoulder. "May we come in? We just have a few questions and this will only take a minute."

More hesitation. And then, "Okay," the young woman said with a sigh, stepping away from the door. "Come in."

Yang gave the door a nudge with the tip of her boot. The door swung open, giving her an unobstructed view of the woman she had been speaking with. Yang's throat tightened at what she saw.

A pair of uncertain, amber eyes looked at her briefly before shifting away. The woman— _no, girl—_ ducked her head, hiding her face from Yang.

Yang briefly examined her. She was a few inches shorter than herself, but the two erect, fuzzy ears on top of her head gave the girl the illusion of being much taller. She had long, flowing black tresses pulled back in a messy ponytail. She had fair, pale skin. She was pretty, stunning even, but her natural beauty was marred by a black eye, scratch marks, and bite marks on exposed shoulders that peeked out of a ratty, oversized t-shirt.

The sight immediately triggered Yang's protective nature and righteous anger. Her eyes darted around the apartment in search of the one responsible for the disfiguring marks. She found him in the living room.

He was lounging on a poor excuse for a couch, looking completely at ease in a pair of black pants and a red shirt. Webs of tattoos ran up and down his arms and disappeared into the sleeves of his shirt. He had jet black hair with red tips, olive skin, and a good physique. He was undeniably attractive, and the smug look on his face made it evident that he knew it, and that he would use it to his advantage. One word screamed in Yang's mind. _Sleaze._

Yang's blood began to boil at the mere sight of him. His name was Adam Taurus, son of Vale's most powerful scumbag politician; a spoiled, rich dirtbag that believed he was above the law. Mostly because he _was_ thanks to his daddy's influence. What the hell was he doing in Menagerie?

Sun set his hand on her arm, drawing her attention to him. The blonde shot him a withering look, but the expression on Sun's face cooled her somewhat. _Stay professional. Keep your head,_ it said.

"Sir," Sun said to Adam, "I need to speak with you."

At the sound of Sun's no nonsense tone, Adam stood up. "Yes, Officer?" He drawled.

His voice gave the monkey Faunus the impression of a snake's hiss. Sun subtly smelled the air, checking for hints of a snake Faunus, but the only scent he detected was that of the girl, a cat narrowed his eyes at Adam. He didn't like him. Not one bit. But one glance at Yang told him she liked him even less, and knowing Officer Xiao Long's tendency to resort to force when dealing with these kind of guys, he chose the lesser of two evils and decided to deal with the man himself.

"I've got him," He told Yang.

She nodded then turned to address the girl.

…Was it her, or had the Faunus grown extremely pale? And did she look a little…scared of her?

Yang mentally shrugged. She tried to not let it put her off doing a thorough job. A lot of people got nervous around cops. Heck, even she got her nervous around cops when she was out of uniform, so she didn't blame her.

She cleared her throat. The girl jumped slightly, refocusing wild eyes on Yang. A moment later, a small hiss escaped her lips, and she wrapped her right arm around her ribcage. Yang had noticed the girl favoring her right side. She felt bad for startling her.

"What's your name, ma'am?"

The brunette Faunus looked her right in the eyes. Almost as if challenging her. "Blake Belladonna," she said.

"Is there somewhere we can talk, Blake?"

Before Blake could answer, her boyfriend interrupted from the living room. "You can talk right here. You don't need to go anywhere."

Yang shot him a glare. "Did I ask you?" She snapped, her voice thick with the effort it took not to speak her mind to him. She'd probably lose her job.

"She's my woman. I can—"

"Sir." Sun said sternly, "Over here. I'm talking to you. Do not interrupt my partner again or I will take you outside."

Yang narrowed her eyes at Adam for good measure, then returned to questioning his 'woman.'

Blake was beginning to look extremely skittish, like she wanted to bolt. This made Yang frown. Why was the Faunus acting so edgy all of a sudden? She had looked worried before, but now she seemed plain panicked. Yang didn't like it. Not one bit. It made her nervous. The first thing she was taught at the academy was that most officers that got hurt on duty were usually hurt during these sort of calls. Tensions and emotions were running high in these situations—you just never knew when someone would snap and do something incredibly stupid or dangerous.

As if those thoughts weighing on her mind weren't bad enough, Yang was getting more agitated the longer she looked at Blake. Anyone with eyes could see that Blake was being abused by Adam. Why did she have to wait until the victim pressed charges to get scum like him off the streets? Better yet, why did girls like Blake put themselves in such horrid situations?

 _Get a grip, Yang. Stay cool. Follow protocol._

Yang cleared her throat.

"Ma'am, I need to take your statement so I can find out what happened here. You're not in any trouble, I promise. We just want to make sure everyone is safe and unharmed."

Amber eyes crinkled as the Faunus frowned slightly. Reluctance. Yang needed to find a way to break through it. She would really like to speak to the Faunus in private, in a place where Adam's influence over her wouldn't be that poignant. Maybe getting Blake out of sight of Adam would make her feel better. Then she might get the girl to tell her the truth. It was obvious that she had been crying recently. A couple of the bite marks on her neck looked fresh, too. Yang knew those things wouldn't be enough to arrest and prosecute Adam, though. He could just as easily claim they were into some kink.

… The thought of that filthy man and this girl doing those things… Yang's mouth watered in a very unpleasant way, a sign that she was about to throw up. She swallowed roughly, and fixed her eyes on Blake, silently pleading with her.

The weary look in Blake's eyes softened ever so slightly.

"I suppose we can speak in the bedroom."

Yang exchanged a look with Sun, silently asking him to keep himself between Adam and the bedroom hallway.

Blake shuffled away. Yang followed after her, an overwhelming sense of dread making her breath hitch. She had a bad feeling about this call. She wanted evidence; A drop of blood, a fist-shaped hole in the wall. Something—anything- to put Adam away.

Blake entered the bedroom, only going in a few feet before spinning around to face Officer Xiao Long and effectively preventing her from walking further into the room. The blonde cop looked rather imposing in her uniform, and the intense stare only added to the overall effect. She noticed the cop inspecting the room, and even though her expression gave nothing of her thoughts away, Blake could just imagine what she must be thinking.

She began to chew on her lip, her eyes flitting to the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest and clasped her biceps in her slightly shaky hands.

"So, um, what did you want to ask me?" She inquired.

Yang decided not to dance around the issue.

"I want to make sure you're okay. A concerned neighbor called and said your boyfriend was beating you up."

Blake stiffened beneath Officer Xiao Long's scrutinizing gaze. The blonde's kind eyes spoke volumes about what was really going on in her head. Blake could tell she was genuinely concerned for her.

She couldn't have that. The officer's concern was only going to make this situation much more dangerous. She needed to push this cop away _now._ Needed her gone.

"A concerned neighbor?" Blake scoffed. "Right. You mean one of the heroin addicts downstairs that has beef with Adam and is trying to get him arrested."

"This isn't the first time VPD had been out here. Your address has been logged four times in this month alone. That's a high number of calls. We're not even including this one yet. Surely, this is about more than a vindictive neighbor."

Blake met Officer Xiao Long's lilac eyes. Despite the intimidating outer appearance, there was a gentleness to the officer than showed itself in her eyes. It seemed Xiao Long really was one of the good ones; one of the people that joined the force because they truly wanted to help others and make the world a better place for all. She obviously had good instincts, too. Blake was certain she had covered up most of the wounds and bruises that might have actually gotten Adam in trouble, and by now she had become an expert at lying yet Xiao Long wasn't taking any outs. All the other officers that been here had jumped at the opportunity to wrap up quickly. But not Officer Xiao Long. She must sense that something was afoot.

Blake almost whimpered as she was suddenly overcome with sorrow. Here was someone who genuinely cared. All Blake could do was lie to her.

Even if Officer Xiao Long had the best of intentions, she knew that the blonde could only do so much. So she wasn't about to rat Adam out to the cops. She could take the beatings and berating because at the end of the night at least Adam had wanted her, a dirty, filthy Faunus. No other human had ever wanted her. No one except—except—

 _No! Don't go there, Blake._

Blake couldn't allow herself to think about the past. There was nothing there but painful memories. Shattered dreams. Hope that had gone nowhere.

"I appreciate your concern, Officer Xiao Long, but everything is fine. I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here for nothing."

Yang visibly deflated. She knew it was coming, but it still didn't prepare her for the massive disappointment she felt at Blake's response. Her heart broke even more as Blake proceeded to give her a statement in which she said she did not need medical attention, that she was not in any immediate danger, and in which she firmly denied that Adam had beaten her. Yang's stomach was turning the entire time.

"Well, Ms. Belladonna, I believe we are done here," She said once she finished jotting down the statement in her logbook. If Blake was unwilling to cooperate, then there was nothing more she could do. Not legally.

Blake pursed her lips. She looked down at her feet, then back up at the Officer. _Those eyes,_ Blake thought. _It really is her._ A sliver of guilt entered her mind. Officer Xiao Long looked like a kick puppy.

"I believe so, too." She muttered, feeling self-conscious as the blonde continued to stare at her. The expression on her face was peculiar, like she was lost deep in thought, or was in the middle of figuring out some complex mathematical equation.

Could it be that Officer Yang Xiao Long recognized her?

Yang tilted her head to the side. Blake's attention was drawn to her lips as the blonde licked them. "Ms. Belladonna," she began hesitantly. "I—"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Blake and Yang jumped.

"Shit," The cop cursed.

Yang didn't like to brag, but she had some pretty good instincts. So when her internal alarm began making all kinds of noise, she mentally cursed herself for ignoring the initial warning. She was about to ask Blake about something that had nagged at the back of her mind since they met. That's when she heard Sun raise his voice, asking Adam to stop moving towards him. At that point, Yang excused herself from Blake and jogged back into the combination living room/kitchen.

Adam was no longer lounging on the sofa; instead, he was standing almost toe to toe with Officer Wukong. Yang noticed Sun's tail had come loose from its pocket and had become visible. Adam must have noticed it. Probably why he become antagonistic. The Taurus family was notorious for their blatant hate of the Faunus.

Which begged the question; why was Adam Taurus in a relationship with Blake? Why the hell was Blake in a relationship with him?

 _With a bully, of all things…_

Yang shoved her logbook back into her vest then ran over to Sun's side, gently grabbed the Faunus' arm and gave a it a pull, putting some much needed distance between the seething men. She could practically smell the testosterone in the air. Neither of them were going to back down on their own. Yang didn't blame them for that. She wouldn't have either.

"What's going on here?" She asked, directing the question at Sun but keeping her focus on Adam.

"Nothing." Sun muttered darkly. "Are we done here?"

Yang arched a brow at him, but Sun completely ignored her. He had eyes for Adam only.

"Yeah, we're done here. Let's go."

"Good." Sun spun around, making a beeline for the door.

Yang turned to leave as well, but something Adam said under his breath stopped her in her tracks. "What the hell did you say?!"

A lazy, smug smile stretched itself across his mouth. "I said I can't believe my hard-earned tax dollars are paying some animal's salary. The least you can do is go out there and look for real criminals instead of breaking into people's homes and making up stories."

"Do you have a problem with Faunus? Because in case you didn't notice, your girlfriend is a Faunus." Yang pointed out.

"Oh, I noticed. That kitty tongue of hers does—"

"Finish that sentence," Yang challenged. "I dare you."

Adam's eyes widened and the rest of his words died on his tongue as his mouth flopped open in shock. He was suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun, a pair of livid lilacs eyes peeking over the sights. For a brief moment, Adam questioned his decision to harass the monkey Faunus. He hadn't been intimidated by Officer Wukong's tough guy act, but he hadn't counted on his partner being a loose cannon. This one… the look in her eyes…

 _She might actually have the balls to do it,_ Adam thought.

"Xiao Long, that's enough!" Sun barked across the room, his own hand resting on his gun as he assessed the situation. It was quickly getting out of control. It was obvious that asshole, Taurus, was baiting them. He was the kind of guy that had no respect for an officer of the law.

When it became apparent that Yang wasn't going to move of her own accord, Sun stiffly stomped over there. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Let it go, Xiao Long," His blue eyes darted to Blake who remained in the hallway, looking apprehensive, but unwilling to get involved. "It's not worth it."

Blake flinched at his tone. She knew he meant _she_ wasn't worth it. She and Adam had a bad rep with the cops; they were called to the house at least once a week by some do-good neighbor. Blake never pressed charges and Adam was rarely taken to jail unless he happened to be extremely drunk or extra belligerent. Even then, the Taurus family lawyer and fortune made it so that the racist misogynist got out with little more than a slap on the wrist. The cops hardly bothered with him anymore.

 _But Officer Xiao Long…_ Blake shivered. Officer Xiao Long looked like she wanted to rip Adam's throat out with her bare hands. Blake knew she could do it, too. That fire in her eyes didn't lie. It was unmistakable.

 _It really is her…_

A very tense moment passed before Yang shoved her gun back into the holster. She shrugged Sun's hand off her shoulder with a snarl. "I'm cool, Wukong. Let's go." To Adam she said, "You have yourself a good night, Mr. Taurus."

Adam stiffened. He recognized a threat when he heard one. That woman was pissed off, her rage simmering just beneath the surface.

Yang gave Adam a cold, grim smile. _I have your name and number, asshole._ She turned away from him, ending their stare down. On her way out, she only paused for a moment to share a look with Blake Belladonna, who remained frozen to her spot by the hallway. Yang wanted so badly to take the Faunus away from this hellhole and away from that bastard.

She couldn't. She couldn't protect the Faunus. Not this time.

 _I'm sorry, Blake._

"Have yourself a goodnight, ma'am." She said under her breath, then all but ran out of the apartment, Sun hot on her heels.

* * *

The rest of Yang and Sun's shift was relatively quiet. They did a few routine traffic stops, stopped to talk to a CI, but none of those things were half as strenuous as that call to Menagerie. At the end of the shift, Yang was exhausted and still fuming from the encounter with Adam Taurus and about the fact that someone like him was walking the streets of her city.

…Sun pulled the cruiser into the Sally Port at the PD and turned off the engine. Yang reached for the door handle, but Sun spoke up, causing her to pause.

"So spit it out, Xiao Long. What happened back there? You completely lost it. You're hot-headed, but you're not stupid. What you did back there was reckless and dangerous. One call and the Taurus family will have your job. You'll never work in Vale again."

Yang rolled her eyes. She was too damn tired and emotionally drained to put up with one of Sun's stiff upper lip speeches. Even if he was the senior officer. "Not now, Sun."

"Why'd you flip?"

"Why did you?"

"Do you know him?"

Yang was taken aback by the question. What on earth made him think she knew Adam Taurus? The guy was lucky this was their first (and hopefully last) encounter. Another meeting between them would be bad for his health. "No. I don't know him."

"What about the girl?" Sun pushed. "Do you know her?"

Yang groaned, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling of the cruiser. "What the hell makes you think I know them?"

Sun shrugged. "That girl looked like she'd seen a ghost once she got a good look at you. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you."

Yang sneered at that. "You mean she couldn't keep her eyes off that asshole."

"I'm serious, Yang. Is there something I should know?"

She drew a deep breath, mentally talking herself down from the impending rage-induced fit she was about to throw. She loved Sun, she really did, but he needed to back down. Her patience was virtually non-exist at this point.

"I know you don't want me to ask you all these questions, but try to see it from my point of view, Xiao Long. You're an exemplary officer. Practically a legend in VPD. Your behavior tonight was surprising. I've never seen a punk rile you up like that."

Yang closed her eyes. _Breathe, Xiao Long. Don't lose your head. He's just watching out for you. That's it. Breathe._

Sun was right, of course. It wasn't like her to lose her cool like that, no matter how dire the situation. She took a second to contemplate her answer before expressing her thoughts.

"Honestly? I'm pissed off that Blake didn't press charges. He's obviously beating her. Why would she protect him?"

Sun sighed, draping his arms over the steering wheel as he leaned back to ponder her question. "I understand your frustration, but some people are just like that, Yang. They don't know how to be anything other than victims."

Before Yang could argue with him, Sun continued,

"You also have to consider this girl's situation. Adam Taurus is the son of the man who has the mayor paid off. His family is extremely powerful. You don't want to make an enemy out of someone that has those kinds of connections. Maybe Blake did the smart thing," Sun suggested with a weary sigh. "You and I both know Chief Ozpin is a great man, but even his influence only goes so far. Anyway, you seem especially invested in this case."

Yang bit her lip. "You know I hate to see girls cry, Sun. I hate that I couldn't do anything."

She leaned her head back against the headrest. Reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted to cry. She signed up for the force to uphold the law. She believed in justice. In fairness. Yet Sun was right- there was only so much she could do. Her hands were tied. She would be lucky if she still had a job tomorrow.

Sun watched a volley of emotions play across his partner's face. He felt bad for her. Yang was one of the good ones. She was one of the rare ones—the hopeful, idealist do-good cop that still believed the world could be a just place. He wished that were so, but after six years on the force he eventually figured out that the game called life was played by certain rules, and that these rules were made by people in power. Typically, those in power were the ones with money. Adam's family had a lot of it.

Life could be pretty screwed up.

"Go home and get some sleep, Xiao Long. I'll talk to Ozpin about what happened… Don't let this turn inward." That said, Sun climbed out of the cruiser.

Eventually Yang climbed out of the car as well. She went inside, dropped off her reports, and then beat a hasty retreat to her motorcycle parked out back.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. There was a slight chill in the air.

After the night's drama, Yang should really go home and try to unwind. The thought of being alone with her thoughts, however, made her stomach twist. She didn't want to think about what she saw a few hours ago. About _who_ she saw. So instead of heading home, Yang headed out of town, intent on taking the two hour drive to Signal in the hopes of clearing her mind.

* * *

After the police left, Blake had found herself at Adam's mercy.

The problem was that Adam didn't have a merciful bone in his body. He was pissed off that the cops had been called even if they both knew that nothing could be done to him. Adam was protected by his family's wealth and influence.

…Faunus have an incredibly high tolerance for pain. Especially when they put their minds to it. Even so, Blake was certain she had reached her limit when a punch to the jaw that wasn't particularly powerful knocked her to floor.

Her head spun. Blood immediately filled her mouth, and she had to fight extra hard to keep herself from gagging at the taste as she was forced to choke it down instead of spit it up. Adam would kill her if she got blood on the carpet. Not that he cared about the carpet—he just didn't want her to leave behind any evidence of the violence. A black eye could be explained away. Blood stains were not as easily disregarded.

"I saw the way you looked at her."

Blake slowly pushed herself up on her hands and knees.

"Who? What are you talking about?" She slurred.

Her head snapped to the side from the force of a slap. Several vertebrae in her neck popped in protest of the violent blow. More blood filled her mouth, and this time she couldn't keep all of it down. She cringed as some of it dribbled down her chin, but she quickly reached up and swiped her arm across her mouth.

"You know who, my love," Adam said in a velvety smooth voice. He reached toward her. Blake flinched, expecting another slap or punch. Instead, Adam caressed her face in what could have passed as a loving touch.

Blake knew better. He was only mocking her.

She grit her teeth against a groan of pain, and took a shaky breath. "I wasn't looking at her."

Adam lifted a shapely brow. "Are you calling me a liar?" He asked, ripping his hand away from her face. He stooped down and sneered at her. "You, a filthy Faunus, are calling me a liar?" He spat.

Blake saw the kick coming, but wasn't fast enough to brace herself for it. The tip of Adam's boot slammed into her ribcage.

At first there was no pain. Just a brief moment of nothingness as her breath tore out of her lungs. Her eyes widened a second later when she heard a very distinguished crack. The pain came a heartbeat later, and it was so bad it literally zapped all of her strength, causing her arms to buckle. She keeled over with a shrill cry.

"Stop screaming!" Adam snarled through grit teeth. "I swear if your neighbor calls the cops again…"

Blake pressed her forehead into the floor, her jaw clenched as she held her breath in an effort to suffocate the pain. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. It felt like there was a knife in her side. If Coco called the cops, this time there would be nothing Blake could do stop them from taking Adam. There was simply no way she could pretend to be okay this time. The pain was so sharp that it made her want to throw up.

"You know, when I picked you to be my girlfriend, Blake, I thought you were going to be cool. Do you even realize how fortunate you are to have me, Adam Taurus, even look in your direction? Let alone give you the time of day. But I was kind, Blake. I made you my girlfriend. _I_ made _you_ , a Faunus, _my_ girlfriend. I buy you things. I treat you good. And now? Now you want to ogle some shit for brains cop right in front of me?"

Blake grimaced and moaned into the floor as she curled into a ball on her knees.

Adam scoffed, and pushed her onto her side with his foot. "Why must you hurt me, Blake?"

His figure became a blurry splotch of black and red as tears blinded her. It hurt to breathe. Like she was inhaling shards of glass with every breath.

"Pl—please stop…" She pleaded with him.

Adam's thin, red lips curled into a cruel, sinister smile. "Are you in pain, Blake?" Blake's heart lurched, pounding against her chest like a caged animal that knew it was about to be executed. "Are you in pain, my love?"

Adam was a bully, and Blake knew bullies very well. What came next was not unexpected, but it still tore away at her soul.

Her nod was almost imperceptible. Things would be so much worse if she resisted. "Y—yes. I'm in pain."

"Don't worry, Blake. I'll make it all better."

TBC?


	2. Bully

_She did everything in her power to hide. When hiding didn't work and she was found, she did everything in her power to run away. Despite doing everything she could to avoid this situation, Blake somehow still ended up in the hands of her tormentor, Cardin Winchester._

 _She was the target of Cardin's 'affections'—as he called his abuse- for her for weeks now. He recently escalated from mostly verbally hurting her, and shoving her around once in a while, to tearing her clothes and attacking her sensitive ears. In one fell swoop, he'd managed to rip off the bandage her father had wrapped around them. The pain caused Blake to scream, but no one bothered to come help her. She'd managed to slip away from him and get away a few feet before she stepped in a hole, twisting her ankle and slamming face first into gravel. Blake knew she busted her lip when she tasted blood. She thought that maybe seeing blood would stop whatever ghastly plan Cardin had in store for her._

 _It did not._

 _Cardin stood over her, his figure blocking out the sun and casting a menacing shadow over the small Faunus. Blake peered at him through tear-filled eyes. His cruel smile made her stomach turn. Cardin stooped down, his hand reaching for her ears (and just the thought of having them yanked again made the appendages flatten in anticipation of the agony.)_

 _Blake leaned away from him and mewed pathetically, "Please, no!"_

 _Cardin cackled evilly as she pleaded. "That's right. Beg." He sneered, and just barely grazed the left ear._

 _Blake squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the excruciating pain to come._

 _It never did._

 _Instead, she was compelled to snap her eyes open by the sounds of two dull thuds and a yelp followed by a breathless grunt and the crunch of gravel as something heavy landed on it._

 _A red-faced Cardin was on the ground a few feet away from her, his arms wrapped around his stomach, knees pulled up to his chest, and eyes squeezed shut and leaking tears as he hissed and rocked from side to side on his back._

 _Blake's attention was drawn by a grunt. A tall, blonde girl towered above her much in the way Cardin had, except that instead of blocking out the sun, the rays of light seemed to wrap themselves around her, illuminating her face and making her golden hair light up like flames._

 _The small Faunus stiffened. She didn't know what to make of the girl. She was tall, big, and probably crazy strong if she made Cardin Winchester, Beacon elementary's biggest bully, roll around on the ground crying like a baby._

 _Blake's heart suddenly filled with apprehension as a thought crossed her mind—what if this girl was even meaner than Cardin?_

 _Her unasked question was answered a moment later when the blonde bent down (revealing kind, lilac eyes) and offered her hand to Blake._

 _"Come on. He won't hurt you anymore."_

 _Blake stared at the hand as if it were something entirely foreign. It might as well be for all the times she'd experienced a helping hand from a human. The Faunus' features scrunched up in confusion._

 _The blonde seemed confused, too. Her brows dipped and the corners of her mouth curled down in a frown._

 _"What's the matter? You can't get up?" Before Blake could answer, the blonde shook her head. "That's okay. I've got ya."_

 _Blake whimpered in surprise as she suddenly found herself lifted in the girl's arms and cradled against her chest. Her eyes widened in alarm and she instinctively threw her arms around the blonde's neck._

 _Yang shifted, allowing Blake's weight to settle. She flashed the Faunus a sunny smile which quickly turned acidic when Cardin groaned as he attempted to get to his feet. Blake tensed at the sound of his voice, curling herself into a small ball in the blonde's arms, trying to make herself as little as possible while trying to get as far as possible from him. Her rescuer noticed her cowering, and her glare turned deadly._

 _"Stay down, ya punk!" Yang growled at Cardin, shifting her weight onto her left leg so she could shove Cardin with her right. Cardin hissed in pain as he fell down, sprawled out on the gravel. "If I ever see or hear you hurt this girl again, you'll have to change your name from Cardin to Candy when I get through with you, got it?"_

 _Blake took a peek at Cardin through the curtain of her hair. His beady eyes were pure venom as he sneered at them, his features a twisted mask of rage. His eyes darted to Blake. Blake flinched as if she'd been physically struck, her ears throbbing just from his look. Yang gave Cardin's leg a little kick, drawing his attention back to her._

 _"Did you hear me, Winchester?"_

 _Cardin's eyes blazed with fury, but he replied to her question with a stiff-necked nod._

 _Yang bore her teeth in a practiced saccharine smile, one she knew gave all the guys the creeps and made them fear for their lives back at Signal. Cardin couldn't have felt more threatened if a weapon were pointed at him instead of that smile. "Good boy."_

 _Cardin snarled. Yang smirked as she spun around and started walking off the playground, leaving the bully to stew in his defeat. She couldn't stand boys like him - Signal Intermediate School had plenty of them—and silently prayed that if there were any more like him here, that they stayed away from her little sister and this little girl… Speaking of which—_

 _Yang's gaze shifted down to the girl in her arms. She was pretty small; Yang easily carried her. She had short, glossy, jet black hair cut to her shoulders, a pouty mouth, fair skin, and two, roughed up, fuzzy ears that looked way too big on top of her small head. What really caught Yang's attention, though, were the Faunus' big, golden eyes. They looked like two blazing suns staring back at her… Yang suddenly felt her face heat up. The kid was looking at her pretty hard, but with a hint of awe in her golden eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that before. What could the girl be thinking?_

 _As they reached the cafeteria doors, Yang took a peek through the glass windows. She didn't spot her sister at all. She sighed as she turned away. She came here looking for Ruby, but the tiny tot was nowhere to be seen. Now she had this situation on her hands._

 _Where do I go?, she thought, then smiled as an idea struck her. Instead of going inside the cafeteria and depositing Blake next to some dingbat teacher that wouldn't pay her any mind, Yang swung a right, heading though the outer passage that connected the cafeteria and the library. The library had been her favorite place when she was a student here two years ago. There was hardly ever anyone in there and so it was the perfect place to skip class and take a nap._

 _As expected, the library was empty. Yang strolled in, heading towards her favorite spot—a corner nestled between a giant shelf and a vending machine at the back of the building. She pressed her back to the cold, concrete wall, then slowly slid down until her legs completely slipped out from under her and her butt hit the ground. She looked at the little Faunus girl, who had remained silent the entire time. Yang couldn't help but compare this experience to that of holding a wounded, frightened animal. The little girl just looked the part._

 _"I'm Yang Xiao Long. What's your name?" She asked in her friendliest tone._

 _Blake stared at the blonde. Yang Xiao Long. She was mesmerized by the color of Yang's eyes and the color of her hair. She didn't know many people with eyes the color of the pretty flowers in the field and hair the color of the sun. She was sure she had never met someone so strong either._

 _"M-my name is Blake. Blake Belladonna," Blake said meekly, dropping her gaze to her wringing hands._

 _Yang noticed the nervous gesture. Blake must be intimidated by her. Yang didn't blame her. Judging by her reaction to Yang's offered hand in the playground, humans probably didn't make a habit of being kind to the Faunus child._

 _"Nice to meet you, Blake! Did that jerk Cardin Winchester hurt you really badly?" Yang asked, visually inspecting her for injuries._

 _Blake frowned as she glared at her ankle. Yang noticed and followed her eyes. Her left ankle was puffy and red. Yang had had her fair share of sprained ankles. She knew it could be pretty painful if the sprain was bad enough. "Does it hurt really bad?"_

 _Blake nodded. "I tried to run away, but there was a hole, and I stepped in it and fell. That's how Cardin caught me," She explained with a slight tremble in her voice. "Why are humans so mean to me?"_

 _Yang's heart jumped into her throat as Blake's eyes grew moist and her bottom lip began to tremble. Lilac eyes widened in slight panic. "H-hey! Don't cry! Please don't cry!" Yang pleaded, tightening her arms around the small girl nestled in her lap. She hated it when girls cried! Especially really cute girls like Blake. "Not all humans are mean. I'm not mean," She pointed out in an attempt to comfort her._

 _When Blake realized she was on the verge of tears, she roughly swiped her forearm across her face. She looked at Yang, considering her words and how she had saved her from Cardin. Yang was most certainly not mean._

 _"Y-you're right. You're not mean at all." She said with a determined nod._

 _Yang breathed a small sigh of relief. She really didn't like it when girls cried. She flashed Blake a grin. "Well, Blake, you never have to worry about being bullied again. I kicked Cardin's butt so bad, he won't be able to sit right!" The blonde chuckled proudly. She put a stop to it, however, as she noticed the stormy look on Blake's face. "Blake?"_

 _Blake bit down on her lip to stop its trembling. She was trying so hard not to cry. She didn't want to look even weaker before Yang. She could only imagine how sorry she looked with dirt on her face, her haggard ears, and her now tattered dress. Crying would make things considerably worse._

 _"Cardin isn't the only one who bullies me," She admitted, her head hung in shame._

 _Yang's expression morphed to one of anger then sorrow. She sighed. She really didn't understand why people were so awful to the Faunus. To a little girl no less._

 _"I'm really sorry, Blake. People can be very stupid sometimes. It doesn't get any better in middle school," She said, a hint of dejection in her voice as she considered the small Faunus still cradled in her arms. In that moment, she was overcome by a sudden thought and urge—she just wanted to keep Blake in her arms forever. That way she could protect her from Cardin and any other bully. Blake was so small and fragile, but still trying to be strong.. She was exactly like Ruby._

 _Yang's eyes were drawn to the left by a sudden movement. Blake's right ear had pulled itself away from her head and now swiveled around, as if seeking something out. The unexpected sight made Yang's lips curl into a wondrous smile, the angst of the moment momentarily forgotten._

 _"Aww!," She nearly squealed, "I can't see how anyone could dislike a gorgeous little kitten like you."_

 _Blake blushed madly. A gorgeous kitten? She frowned a little. When any human made a comment about her Faunus heritage it was usually scornful, intended to put her down. She didn't feel that way about Yang's comment, though. How could she when Yang was looking at her as if her heart would melt?_

 _"You—you really are nice," Blake stuttered, ducking her head beneath Yang's chin. She couldn't explain it, but she felt so comfortable and safe being held like this, with Yang's strong arm holding her in such a firm but tender manner._

 _"You know, you remind me of my sister, Ruby. She's small like you. I just can't help myself. I always want to hug her, but she gets so mad when I over-do it!" Yang explained with a laugh._

 _Her laugh made Blake shiver. In a good way. The young Faunus wondered what it would be like to have someone like Yang hug her like this every day. Ruby didn't like being held like this? The thought was ludicrous to Blake. Yang's hugs didn't seem like such a bad thing._

 _She snuggled deeper into Yang's embrace, enjoying the warmth and security._

 _"Hey, Blake?"_

 _Blake slit one eye open. Yang had a gentle smile on her face, and the Faunus noticed that whenever Yang smiled, her eyes crinkled at the edges and grew bright. As if they were smiling, too. Blake was suddenly stricken by Yang's beauty. She was easily the most beautiful girl the Faunus had ever seen. She smelled good, too._

 _"Um.., Yes?"_

 _"What's it like to be a Faunus?" Yang asked, her lilac eyes inquisitive. "I mean, it can't be all bad, right?"_

 _Blake mulled over her thoughts for a second. She thought about how she could hear Cardin and his friends whispering mean stuff about her during lecture, even if they were seated at the very back. She thought about how people made fun of her ears and often tried to pull them, or otherwise they looked at her with disgust. She thought about how people always made comments about her eyes—their unnatural shade of amber._

 _Yes. It was all bad. But Blake didn't tell Yang that. The hopeful look in the blonde's eyes was too stunning, and Blake didn't want to be the cause of it going away._

 _"Hmm. I can hear the TV even if I'm really far away, I'm superfast, and I can see in the dark."_

 _Yang's brows shot up. "Really?"_

 _Blake nodded, her lips threatening to curl into a little grin because of Yang's wide eyes. "Really."_

 _"That's so cool!" Yang enthused. "You're like a superhero or something!"_

 _Blake blushed again. "You're the hero. Thank you for saving me from Cardin."_

 _Yang's expression softened as she looked at the little Faunus. The thought of Blake being bullied again made her heart sink, but she tried not to think about anything past this moment. In this moment, Blake was safe, she'd protected her, and if anyone were to come up right now and try to hurt the Faunus, Yang would break their face._

 _"As long as I'm around, no one's going to hurt you again, Blake Belladonna. I promise."_

 _Yang didn't know what compelled her to say that—she didn't even know Blake, what in the world made her think she could keep such a promise?- but she was happy she did, because Blake gave her such a wonderful, beautiful smile that made her stomach jump into her throat and her heart start to beat faster._

 _"So, you'll be like my guardian?" Blake mused._

 _Yang cracked a grin at the small Faunus. "Yeah. I'll be your guardian," She mumbled, giving Blake a squeeze._

 _Blake sighed contently._

 _"Okay."_

* * *

Five hours…

That's how much time elapsed since Yang accepted the 10-22D that was bringing about the end of her world…

She had intended to take a trip to Signal to clear her head. She only made it 20 miles out of Vale before she received a call from Chief Ozpin. He asked her to return to the station. She almost didn't. She knew exactly what was going to happen when she got there. Sure enough, he'd suspended her for three days. Technically, he asked her to "take a few days to rest." Every cop knew what that meant.

Now Yang sat at Junior's club, nursing a shot at nine in the morning. It was rather pathetic. Her spirits only sunk further when she recognized the measured, high-heeled strut of Winter Schnee.

 _Great. Another lecture,_ Yang thought peevishly. She lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering unintelligibly under her breath.

"Please. Not now. I've heard it from Sun, I've heard it from Ozpin, I've heard it from Weiss. I messed up. I'm not going to apologize for doing my job."

Winter slid into the stool beside her. Yang glanced at her from the corner of her eye. The forensic analyst looked impeccable in a silk, ash gray dress shirt and pressed, black slacks. Her silver hair was pulled back in an immaculate bun, but she kept her usual side bang. She wore no make-up. Someone as naturally flawless as Winter Schnee had no use for the stuff. Icy, silver eyes regarded her impassively.

"Was your job to lose your temper and threaten a civilian? Because if so, bravo. You performed admirably."

Yang sneered. "What's with the 'do me' heels?" She muttered, her tone bitter.

"Not your greatest comesback."

Yang reached for her drink. She brought it halfway to her mouth before she felt a hand on her shoulder. The soft touch forced Yang to look properly at Winter. Despite her chilly personality, Winter could be very reassuring. The concern in her eyes made Yang lose some of her anger. And her will to drink.

She sighed and put the shot down.

"I only had one."

"Good. The last thing you need is for Ozpin to find out you were getting drunk in public. At nine in the morning no less."

Yang scoffed. "Like I care. He fired me."

Winter rolled her eyes. Yang was a wonderful woman. She was also a very difficult one. It was one of the reasons why she found the blonde to be so intriguing. Something about Yang Xiao Long was magnetic, and Winter couldn't help but be drawn in.

Even so, despite her favorable outlook of the blonde, there were times when she wanted to slap Yang upside the head. Like now.

"He didn't fire you. He asked you to take a few days. And you're being paid for them." She reminded the petulant cop.

Yang glared at the granite bar top. The glossy, black stone reflected the multicolored, flashing lights and lasers. She thought she saw one of Junior's 'bouncers' watching them a little too intently from the catwalk.

"I think you're over-reacting, Yang."

"You don't get it."

One perfect, snowy brow raised like a weapon. "I'm a forensic analyst. I work with you cops every day. Try me." Winter challenged, laying the sass on thick.

Yang almost cracked a smirk. She could never win an argument against Winter. Mostly because halfway through formulating her defense, she would get distracted by the woman's almost unearthly beauty. It was really pretty sad. Winter knew just what to do to get Yang to crack, so the blonde knew better than to rise to the bait.

"I know I'm blonde, Winter, but even I know better than to argue with you."

The world's most arrogant woman (Seriously! Yang had scientific evidence to back that claim) worked up a salacious smile. "That's weak, Xiao Long. You're not even going to try?"

Yang shrugged. "I could but we both know how that would end. Remember last week when-"

"Hold your tongue." Sometimes Winter did live up to her namesake. She shot Yang a look so frosty it made her shiver. "You haven't told me why you got so worked up on that call. It's not like you haven't dealt with domestics before. What made this case so special?"

Yang sighed. Winter wasn't going to let this go, and honestly, she was tired of having to carry this on her own.

"I promised to protect that girl."

Winter's brows twitched. "Yang, you're a police officer. You promised to protect everyone in Vale, but no one actually expects you to protect everyone. It's impossible. You can't save every person you come across."

Frustration flashed across lilac eyes. "You don't get it, Winter. I know that girl."

For once, Winter didn't have an immediate reply.

"What do you mean you know her?"

"I guess that's not exactly right. I don't know her know her. Fifteen years ago, I saved her from a bully. I promised her that as long as I was around no one would ever hurt her again." Yang raked her fingers through her hair. "I know it's silly. I was eleven then. She was even younger. Kids say shit all the time. She probably doesn't even remember that or me. Why would she?... Still. Seeing her in that state…"

Winter gave her shoulder a squeeze. Yang was by nature a very passionate, protective person. It wouldn't have been completely out of left field if she did flip out for the sake of a stranger. Now that she knew truth, Winter felt her heart pour out for her friend. There were not many things that could get a spitfire like Yang Xiao Long down. Winter understood now.

She stood up.

"Come on. Let's go home. You need to sleep."

Yang glanced at her. "I'd really rather not be at home alone right now."

Winter looped her arm through hers.

"I meant my home. Weiss and your sister are in Atlas for the weekend. You can have all the space you need."

Yang pursed her lips, her mind spinning as she considered all the ways this day could play out.

"What about work?"

"They can call me if they really need me. Now, come on."

Yang bit the inside of her cheek. Things with Winter Schnee could be complicated. Right now, however, Winter was offering her some reprieve. As for what form that reprieve would take, Yang didn't know, and she really didn't care. She needed to get her mind off of what happened. Maybe spending the day with her old friend would do the trick.

She allowed Winter to coax her out of the stool. "Okay. Lead the way, Ms. Schnee."

* * *

To everyone that took the time to review, favorite, or set alerts for my fic- thank you. That was pretty cool of you all.

Please excuse any typos. I do my best to proof-read before uploading, but I still miss some stuff.

I had planned to end this chapter on the first scene, but after some thought, I added the last part. I did so because if the reception for this fic is good, it's a good set up for a follow up fic. What do you think? Should this have ended on the flashback, or did that last scene with Yang and Winter add a little something something?

Also, should Adam get his ass kicked at some point in this fic? If so, who should kick his ass? Leave your answers in the comments because I am going to take them into consideration for the last chapter.


	3. What A Mess

A man once told Blake that the human mind is capable of accomplishing remarkable feats. If you try hard enough you can convince yourself of anything; so she must convince herself of certain truths. Such as that enduring pain is strength, but inflicting pain is power and control, and in this world that is all that matters. He also said that some people are born to endure suffering, and that others are born to inflict it. That the weak do not last long and that she was weak. Blake thought the man that taught her those things was completely out of his mind, but as her life progressed she had come to find out that he was partly right about some things, and totally wrong about others. She might be weak, but she was a survivor. Out in the wild, an animal that perceives itself to be weaker than its adversary can save its life by playing dead. Blake learned that was the smart thing to do. Play dead. She'd played dead for years now. Just roll over. Just be a fly on the wall. It didn't always get her out of a situation without a hitch, but it was better to be alive than dead. 'Just play dead,' had become her motto of sorts.

But something happened last night. Last night she did not play dead. Last night was not about survival. Something sparked inside of her. She didn't take Adam's shit lying down. For once she gave as good as she got. It was as if a fire had been lit in her veins. She got a few good hits in before the fire died out, stranding her in the middle of an all-out fist fight. In the end, she got her ass handed to her, but contrary to popular belief, she wasn't totally helpless. Her father, Les, had put her in boxing classes when she went to high school. The bullies only got more vicious after elementary, and eventually Les got fed up with his daughter getting beat up. Surprisingly enough, she was exceptionally good at fighting. She just didn't always have a reason to…

Even without her Faunus senses, Blake heard the staircase outside rattling and groaning beneath someone's weight. She heard her neighbor, Roman, shouting profanities at someone. Probably one of the dealers he employed. Through the paper-thin walls, she heard Coco and her lovely Faunus girlfriend making love. They would try to be quiet, but didn't always succeed. Sometimes Blake would listen to them and wonder if that's how life was supposed to be. So sweet and simple. Living in the White Fang complex could be quite the adventure. Blake's lips twitched- she was grateful for the distractions because she hurt all over. It was a stabbing/throbbing combination kind of pain that came along with new injuries layered on top of old. She had been lying on the floor for almost an hour, and she didn't foresee getting up any time soon. Just the thought of moving made her heart race in the dreary expectation of a fresh wave of agony. She tried not to think about it too much. This wasn't going to kill her (as much as it felt that way.) She learned to take a hit at a very young age.

' _Sleep the pain away like you always do,_ Blake mused. These days, she only ever found solace in sleep. Her dreams were her only reprieve. She had this recurring dream in which some majestic hero would swoop in one day and save her from this life. In the dream, the hero would lift her up into their arms, cradling her with such tenderness. Towards the end, Blake's heart would start to race as she recognized burning, lilac eyes and a million dollar smile. ' _Hey there, little kitten,_ a young Yang would tease her then take her out of this place, and she would never come back.

' _As if,'_ the Faunus snorted. _'That will never happen. I practically kicked her out. And… I don't need saving.'_ Blake understood that she was not a completely innocent victim in her current situation with Adam. He wasn't all to blame. She could have left him at any point. Left the city. Go somewhere new. Start fresh. It wouldn't be easy-she made next to no money at the bookstore she worked at—but it wouldn't have been impossible either. The reason for why she chose to remain with him was laughable, really. It was fear of the unknown. This world was a scary place. After her father died, she braved it alone for a very long time. Eventually she grew tired of the isolation. Eventually she figured bad company was better than no company at all. The situation might be bad with Adam, but it might be much worse out there. She'd heard horror stories of Faunus getting tortured. She still had knots on her ears—scars given to her years ago when she'd been walking home from school and she got jumped by members of an Anti-Faunus group. They tried to cut her ears off. Almost succeeded. Sometimes she relived that awful moment in her nightmares.

When Blake thought of the pain she'd endured before, a few hits from Adam didn't even factor into the equation. Plus—no one dare mess with Adam Taurus' 'girlfriend.' Not even the most degenerate Faunus-hating bigot.

…The bathroom door swung open. Adam stepped out, rubbing his hair dry with one of the towels he brought in his overnight bag. A pair of jeans sat low on his hips. There were black bruises under his eyes from the broken nose she gifted him. His bottom lip was busted and his neck and chest were all scratched up, too. The sight made her gut twist with equal parts pride and fear. She had never laid hands on Adam before. Never even considered it, but she lost her mind when he made a comment about Yang… There were some things that Blake kept close to her heart—Yang, or the memory of her, was one of those things. It was something almost sacred. Something worth defending. After a while she hadn't even felt the blows anymore; she was too caught up in her thoughts, wondering what the chances were that after fifteen years, she and Yang crossed paths once more. It was surreal.

Adam didn't even look in her direction as he stalked out of the room. Blake heard him open the refrigerator and grab a beer. She heard the hiss as he yanked the cap off.

Then she heard a loud bang. Like something exploded.

Adam yelped. "What the fuc— You kicked my door in?!"

"Hey. Your door was open so, you know, I thought I'd drop by. I've been thinking about you all night." A pause. "Hey, I like the new look. Black eyes really suit you. They bring out the red in your hair."

Blake's eyes shot open. Her breath left her in a gasp _._

 _Yang…_

There was a moment of deep, penetrating silence followed immediately by the sound of something crashing and glass breaking. Adam cursed. Something heavy was slammed. Blake flinched as she recognized the distinct sound of a fist striking flesh, then she jumped when Adam howled, the sound something akin to the noise a wounded animal might make. Blake's lips twitched of their own accord at the irony of the comparison. She half crawled, half dragged herself to the edge of her bed and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Her head spun. The room spun. The ground bucked beneath her. Somehow, she managed to keep her wits about her.

"Y—you can't do this! You're a cop!" Adam screamed, his voice shrill and enraged. Blake had never heard his voice reach such a high pitch. She _almost_ laughed.

"Not today I'm not," Yang snarled. Her statement was punctuated by the sound of another blow. Yang hissed a moment later. "Really, bitch? You're gonna scratch my face?"

Blake shakily walked to the bedroom door. Her eyes widened as she witnessed Yang hammer a closed fist over Adam's temple. He went down like a sack of bricks, slamming face first into the ground with a groan.

"Get up!" Yang hollered.

Blake couldn't see Yang's face. Not from where she stood (and the blonde's back was to her.) But from her tone she could just imagine the look in her eyes. It was probably the same look she had given Cardin Winchester on the playground fifteen years ago. That 'I'll will kill you' look.

"I said get up!"

Adam refused to move. Blake saw blood on the floor next to his face. Yang towered above him, a menacing aura surrounding her.

"Your turn, asshole," the blonde growled.

Blake flinched as Yang proceeded to kick Adam in the side and stomp on his back. She noticed Yang was wearing a pair of heavy-looking, tan boots. Adam grunted, curling into a small ball on his side. Yang stooped down, snagged him by the ear, and pulled him up. Adam attempted to swipe at her, but she brought her leg up, and he only succeeded in smashing his fingers into her shin. He howled in pain.

Yang laughed in her head. So Adam liked to hit girls, but couldn't hold his own in a real fight. _'Figures.'_ She pulled back her fist then let it fly, smashing it into his jaw. Adam fell back on the floor.

Blake kind of just watched for a moment, a part of her deriving satisfaction from watching Adam be the one to writhe on the floor for once. Something dark and twisted told her to let Yang teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. To let her pay him back for every bruise, every bite, every broken bone. Let Yang take vengeance for her.

But a still, calm voice in the back of her mind whispered to her, ' _Stop her, Blake.'_

Blake launched herself down the hall and into the living room.

"Yang, stop!"

Yang froze mid-kick. Everything kind of just… slowed down when she heard Blake's voice. It felt like it took ages for her to turn her head and for her eyes to find Blake. Her heart slammed up into her throat, choking her and bringing tears to her eyes from the force of it. Her mouth hung open in a silent cry. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her mouth or otherwise beat a hole through her chest.

"Blake?" She whimpered brokenly.

The young Faunus looked like she had been through the ringer. Her left eye was swollen shut and a large bruise covered the majority of the left side of her jaw. Her neck had finger-shaped marks that had not been there before. Dried blood caked the front of her shirt. Blake looked like she was barely holding herself on her feet.

Something inside Yang just… shattered.

' _We shouldn't have left without arresting him. We could have prevented this. Oh, Blake. Shit, I'm so sorry!_

"ADAM!" Yang bellowed, his name like acid burning her tongue.

"Yang, watch out!"

Yang processed Blake's warning a second too late. She felt a sharp, burning pain in her right hamstring. A moment later something warm slid down her leg. Yang looked down. Adam was still on the floor, on his hands and knees. He sneered at her, his dark eyes burning with hate. He had a damn box cutter in his hand, blood on both the weapon and his hand.

Yang grimaced in pain as her right leg buckled and she collapsed.

Adam lunged at her.

They both fell forward, splayed out on their stomachs. Yang rolled onto her back just in time to miss getting impaled by the box cutter. Adam grunted and swung it at her face. Yang punched his wrist in mid-swing, causing his entire arm to go limp. The box cutter flew out of his grasp. She lifted her left heel and drove it down, aiming for his groin. He jerked his hips to the side. She ended up clipping his thigh instead.

"Bitch!" Adam snarled.

Yang rolled onto her side and aimed to knee him in the stomach. She succeeded. She used the split second advantage to climb on top of him and rain down a barrage of punches on his face. She felt something break with the first punch. Whether it was her fist or part of Adam's face was anyone's guess—at the moment she was too angry, too hopped up on adrenaline and hate to feel much of anything else. In her mind's eye, she could see herself pulverizing this guy, letting the blows rain down until she crushed his skull. Adam Taurus deserved her violence. Every freaking bit of it.

Adam grew dizzy after the fifth hit. Her punches were like getting slugged with a damn sledgehammer! Blood from his shattered nose dripped into his eyes and leaked into the back of his throat, making it hard to see and breathe. He should have known she wouldn't leave well enough alone. He'd seen the quiet fury in her eyes when she left last night. He could smell his own—Yang Xiao Long was trouble. He knew she would come back for him, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. Most people in Vale were smart enough to realize he was untouchable. Even some dumb, blonde cop must realize how stupid it was to come after him. Over a Faunus no less. Obviously, he was wrong. She wasn't the sensible type.

"Get the hell off me!" He roared, slipping his leg between hers. He copied her earlier move and kneed her on the groin. Yang grunted. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes. The pain caused her to pause momentarily. He reached up, grabbed a handful of her hair, and gave it a hard yank to the side (Yang screamed!), effectively throwing her off of him. He rolled with the momentum of her body, letting it carry him until they rolled over and their positions reversed.

"Your turn, bitch." He spat her own words back at her.

His punched her face once, twice, three times, stunning her, then wrapped his hands around her neck. Her infuriating, lilac eyes bulged, her mouth gaped like that of a fish out of water. Blood dribbled from her mouth where his knuckles cut open her gums. She began to thrash beneath him, but his weight kept her pinned. Her hands reached for his face, ready to claw his eyes out. Adam craned his head back, putting him just out of her reach.

"You know, this looks awfully familiar. Oh, yes. You look like Blake when I put her on her back to remind her who is in charge. Seems like you need a reminder, too."

Yang was infuriated! She bucked her hips, trying to get an inch—just an inch is all she needed to get him off of her! But he wasn't budging. He was deceptively heavy and strong for being such a twiggy bastard. He was also pissed, and if anyone knew the value of anger in a fight, it was Yang. It lent the kind of fire that burned hot and fast. It tore shit up quick, did its thing, then died off. Except that Adam's hate wasn't dying off quick enough for her liking. She grabbed his right thumb and twisted it. She felt and heard the pop as it dislocated, but Adam sat on top of her like a statue, unmoving. Did he even feel it?

His hate-filled eyes sneered down at her, a sinister promise in their dark depths. He promised her pain and death. He was insane. Completely out of his mind with rage. Narcissistic psychos were touchy about their pride. Yang had committed the ultimate offense by wounding his. For one brief moment, fear took a hold of her. Would this be her last screw up? Was she going to end up as a cautionary tale?

"G—get—off—"She choked out, then grimaced. The taste of blood in her mouth, her racing heart, ringing ears and pounding head were not a good combination.

"I didn't catch that." He lifted her head an inch off the ground then slammed it back down. She whimpered. He laughed. "What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" Adam taunted, squeezing her neck harder as she began to weaken. Just a few more seconds. Her strength was waning. Her lips were turning blue. The scratch he gave her earlier oozed blood into her right eye. Her face was the brightest shade of red. Adam relished her pain. "End of the line, officer. I hope she was worth it."

"I guess we'll find out."

Adam froze. Even Yang stopped thrashing. Her eyes stared at a point behind him. There was a slight pressure on the side of his head. His eyes slid to the side. A pissed off Blake glowered at him. A gun, _his own gun,_ was pressed against his temple. He scoffed.

"What are you doing, Blake?"

The pressure on his temple increased.

"Let her go. Now."

Adam clenched his teeth. He glared down at Yang. Her bloodshot eyes looked hazy. Her hands weakly gripped at his wrists. He could kill her. So easily. He didn't understand this weird relationship between Blake and the cop. As far as he was concerned, they had never met before last night. What could have possibly driven them to act out in this way? Whatever the hell their relationship was, he did understand one thing; hurting the cop would most certainly hurt Blake. He could see it in the Faunus' flashing eyes.

"Put that down before someone gets hur—" The hammer clicked. Adam's heart lurched against his chest.

"Three. Two..."

As Adam released the death grip on her neck, Yang gasped, gulping down one massive breath before she was seized by a coughing fit. His grip on her neck had been so tight, the damn walls of her throat were touching! Adam's weight lifted off of her. She rolled onto her side, clawing at her throat as she gasped for air. Tears filled her eyes, making her vision blurry. Or was that due to the lack of blood and oxygen to her brain?

"Move away from her, Adam. Slowly." Blake ordered, her voice disturbingly calm.

Yang looked up. Blake stood before Adam, holding a black and red Sig Sauer P220 in both hands, the muzzle pressed between Adam's eyes. He scooted over several feet on his knees. Blake trailed him with the gun.

Adam looked like he'd swallowed something foul. He was absolutely petulant, and Yang half coughed, half barked a laugh at his expense. "Guess I'm not the only gunning for you, huh, Adam?"

Adam shot her a wicked, withering glare. Yang shrugged. She couldn't resist.

He looked at Blake again. "You're not going to shoot me,"

Blake shrugged, her one good eye never leaving him. "I might."

"You're delusional, my love. Put my gun down before you hurt yourself."

"Call me that one more time. Go ahead." She punctuated the threat by shoving his head back with the gun.

Adam frowned at the threat. From the corner of his right eye he saw Yang stagger to her feet. She grimaced as she probed her injured leg. The dark stain on her jeans had grown to encompass most of the pant leg. Her hand came back bloody from its inspection. Her complexion turned pale, making the finger-shaped bruises on her neck stand out.

"How do you like your matching bruises?" He asked, hoping to bait the cop into another fight. Blake would do anything he asked if he managed to get his hands on her. He just needed her to slip up. There was no way she could get the best of him again. Not in her condition.

"You son of a bitch!" Yang roared. She felt a little faint, a little nauseous, but damn it that wouldn't stop her from beating his ass! In fact, that was just what she intended to do until Blake glanced at her. The look in the Faunus' face took the wind right out of her sails. Her face was completely devoid of expression, her eyes cold and calculating and nothing like the sweet, innocent girl from Yang's memory.

 _Because she's not the little girl from before,_ she reminded herself.

Blake returned her attention to Adam, taking in his bloody, bruised face. She drew a deep, steadying breath. "I know what you're doing, Adam, and it won't work. You won't get the chance to touch her again. This is what is going to happen; you're never going to see us again. And this little incident? Your father will never hear about it. Neither will chief Ozpin. Understood?"

If looks could kill…

"Understood?!"

Adam sneered at her, baring his bloody teeth. "You've really done it now. You know there isn't a gutter in Remnant you can hide in that I won't find you." His eyes darted to Yang. "She can't protect you forever. One call is all it's going to take."

A grim smile tugged Blake's lips. "You'll never make that call."

His eyes widened. Blake saw true terror shining in his dark eyes. In this moment she kind of understood people like him and Cardin. Inflicting pain truly was power and control. There was something sensual about it. Provocative.

Adam took in the look in Blake's eyes in that moment and a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he made a mistake with her. "Blake—" He started to plead.

Yang flinched as Blake pistol-whipped him across the face, effectively cutting off whatever other bullshit he was about to spew. His head jerked to the side violently from the force of the blow. His body hung in suspension for several seconds before it hit the ground. Her eyes darted to the small puddle of blood that instantly formed around his open mouth. _Is that a tooth?_

Her trigger finger twitched. Adam looked dead and Blake looked ready to fight her way out of Menagerie like some gunslinging cowboy in a Wild West movie. _What a nightmare. Sun is going to kill me. Then he'll revive me and let Ozpin, Ruby, Winter, and Weiss have a turn… Okay Officer Xiao Long. Take control of the situation. I know you're hurting, but you have to deal with this… Shit, Blake looks scary right now._

She cleared her throat. "Ahem. You do know making someone spit teeth is an expression, don't you?" Yang spoke softly, hoping to not startle the Faunus who looked deep in thought.

Nothing. Blake said nothing. Did nothing. Didn't even blink. Yang swallowed reflexively.

"I need you to put down that gun, okay, Blake?" Blake ignored her. "Blake?" Yang repeated, sounding very unsure of herself.

Finally, Blake looked up at her. "He deserves to die, you know. I'm not the only one he's treated this way. He's a monster."

Yang took a deep breath. Blake's tone was flat. Empty. That was never a good sign. Not for the first time, Yang found herself wondering how she ended up in this situation; with an unconscious, woman-beating, Faunus-hating prick (who was probably in a coma or dead after that pistol bitch slap), a seriously disturbed abuse victim, and a crushed windpipe and a chunk of her leg missing. She was probably out of a job, too.

"Blake, please put the gun down," She pleaded.

Blake stared at Adam's unconscious body so intently that Yang couldn't be sure the Faunus heard her. She tried again, this time taking several cautious (painful) steps toward her.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not worth it, okay? I'll call my partner Sun. Remember him? I'll get him down here. We'll take him to jail. Adam won't be able to make this go away."

Blake shook her head. "You and I both know the only one getting arrested here will be you, Yang. He'll have you thrown in prison and then take his time with me."

Yang's insides clenched. Something cold trickled into her stomach. Fear. Icy cold, undiluted fear. A thought struck her as she gazed into Blake's honey colored eye. There was this hint of… resignation… in Blake's voice.

"Blake," Yang said breathlessly, a growing knot of desperation in her stomach.

"I'm not helpless."

A small eternity passed. Yang was at a loss for words. She prayed her eyes and expression could convey the words her lips refused to speak; Prayed Blake could see the panic in her eyes, and that that would be enough to steer her off this mad course the Faunus seemed intent on taking.

"You'll only make things worse."

Blake scoffed under her breath. "Nothing can be worse than looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life. Nothing is worse than worrying about—"She hesitated. There was more to be said, but Yang got the feeling Blake wouldn't tell. She saw a lone tear snake its way from the corner of the Faunus' eye. "You can't protect me this time, Yang, but I can protect you."

"Why?"

Blake frowned. "Why what?"

"Why do you want to protect me?"

Blake's head dropped. Her ears lay flat against her head. "Because you—you came back for me. And because he shouldn't have touched you," She added darkly.

Yang shuddered. She knew deep down that Blake's mind was made up. She almost wished she hadn't answered that 10-22 last night. This—this was not the way things were supposed to go. Hell, she didn't even know how they were supposed to go. What did she expect was going to happen when she decided to break down the door and attack Adam Taurus? How exactly were things supposed to end?

"You know," Yang said quietly, "This is a little off topic, but, do you remember that day I carried you from the playground? I didn't want to put you down," She confessed. The corners of her eyes crinkled with a smile at the memory.

Blake sighed. Yang sounded so sincere. She lowered the gun to her side before she took a tentative step towards the blonde. Yang stayed perfectly still as Blake openly stared at her from up close, her golden eye moving every which way. The officer recalled a similar experience many years ago. She felt her cheeks heat up beneath the attention.

"Your smile hasn't changed at all," Blake observed. "Your eyes, they smile just as much as your lips do. You have a great smile."

Yang looked… bashful. "Um, thanks. Heh," The officer smiled sheepishly, and reached up to rub the back of her neck. It was something so girly. So normal. So out of place in this bloody scene. It almost broke Blake's heart. Yang was the kind of person that could smile no matter how bad things got. She appreciated that.

' _Why did we have to meet like this?'_ She lamented. _In another life we could have been friends. We could have gotten to know each other._

"Yang—"

"Blake—"

Blake suddenly felt breathless. Yang was looking at her in a way that made her pulse quicken. Her gaze penetrated right through her, reached deep inside her. It was comforting, and filled Blake with a warmth she hadn't felt since that fateful day. She couldn't explain it, but that look made her believe everything could be alright.

"I'll be honest with you, Blake. Now that I've found you, I kind of don't want to lose you again. Is that strange of me to say?"

They said cats had a tendency to be compulsive. Blake felt pretty compulsive as she slowly reached up and gently took Yang's chin between her thumb and forefinger and tenderly pressed her lips against her jaw. It was sweet, innocent, and the way she imagined it would have been if she'd had the nerve to kiss Yang fifteen years ago when she kind of just knew that the blonde was meant to be more than a passing face in the story of her life.

"Is it strange of me to say that I feel the same?" She asked, her lips grazing Yang's jaw as she spoke. She felt a shiver run through the blonde's body. She lingered for a moment before slowly pulling back. Yang looked like she was trying very hard not to cry. It was sweet. "Go outside. Don't look back. I'll—I'm right behind you."

"Blake—"

"Do you trust me? _I_ trusted _you,_ so do you trust me, Yang?"

Yang grit her teeth, and her hands curled into fists at her sides. She dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to look Blake in the eye. _'No, Blake, I don't trust you. I don't trust you to not do something stupid right now.'_

"Yang?"

"I—"

Damn it… This was bad, wasn't it?

"I—I trust you, Blake."

Blake smiled, and gave her shoulder a little push. "Go. I'm right behind you. I promise."

Yang felt as if a part of her soul was being torn out of her as she stiffly turned around, giving her back to Blake. A part of her refused to leave the Faunus. It took her a moment to work up the will power to put one foot in front of the other. There was a battle taking place in her mind between various aspects of her herself- the cop and eleven year old Yang. The cop barked at her to fight her emotions, arrest Blake, call 911, and start working on a damn good excuse as for why she involved herself in an open case when she knew damn well she was suspended. The child that saved Blake just wanted to do it again- save her Faunus friend. Rules and consequences be damned.

The door, which hung off its hinges, screeched in protest as Yang opened it and limped through. She wanted so badly to turn around. She wanted—no, _needed_ —to protect Blake. Why the hell did she even walk out?! She couldn't do this. Not again. She walked out on Blake last night. She wouldn't do it again!

She spun around, intent on running back inside. "Blake!"

That's when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a gun firing; That sharp, crack that sounds like the world is being torn apart from its very foundation, or like the sky is about to rip in half. She jumped as a second shot rang…

"911. What's your emergency?"

"This- This is Yang Xiao Long. I'm at the White Fang apartment complex. I need an ambulance to unit 2016. Shots fired."

"… Yang?"

It was Lt. Jaune Arc.

"Yang, what are you doing there?! Chief is gonna—"

Yang hung up on him.

"What a damn mess," She sighed, then walked over to the staircase and gingerly lowered herself on the first step. She cringed as she felt the cut on the back of her leg tear open a little and hot blood gushed out. The stairs shifted in her vision, seeming to slowly float away. The ground didn't feel stable beneath her. Nothing felt stable. Her world was crashing down around her. "My head hurts,"

She vaguely heard the sound of police sirens over the ringing in her ears. It got louder and louder until every sound except one was drowned out. The sound of another gun shot.

Not long. She could already hear the sirens in the distance.


	4. Save(d) The Girl(s)

' _Ever done something so incredibly stupid and then wondered what came over you to make you think it was good idea in the first place? My answer to that is it seemed like a good idea at the time. What I did over the last 24 hours, though? At no point did it seem like a good idea. In fact, the more I went through with it, the dumber it seemed. I made it a point not to lie to myself about these things. Logically speaking, there would be no benefit in interfering save for the satisfaction of giving a sleaze ball an ass-whoopin' that was a long time coming. That, and, well, rescuing a pretty girl. What can I say? I like to be the hero…_

 _My mom used to say I was all heart, no head, and that one day it would get me in trouble._

 _She was absolutely right about that.'_

Yang came to slowly. As if she were dragging her conscious through sludge. She could hear things, like the sound of a siren in the distance; She could smell things, like the coppery stench of blood; She could feel things, like pain. A lot of it. But she couldn't form a coherent thought. Couldn't open her eyes. She sensed her body and her surroundings but felt trapped within her own body and mind, unable to move, unable to think clearly.

Minutes passed. Or perhaps it was only seconds. Yang managed to peel her heavy lids open. She found herself staring at a sad excuse of a staircase, the wooden parts rotting and the metal parts so rusted a hard breeze might make them disintegrate. The officer stared blankly at the stairs, her mind spinning as she tried to gather her bearings.

She passed out. Blacked out. Whatever. She lost consciousness. It felt like she was gone for days, but judging by the lack of cops and an audience, it was, in reality, only a few seconds or minutes.

Yang brought a shaky hand up to her hair and brushed her fingers through her unruly mane. "Shit," she muttered, her voice trembling. She felt sick to her stomach and the reasons why were far too many. She kind of wished she'd stayed unconscious.

She took a moment to catch her breath, steady herself. It was eerily quiet. The last thing she heard before she fainted was the sound of gunshots and sirens. She was sure she would be waking to a circus of cops, ambulances, and bodies. Fear struck her numb. That last one was still very much a possibility. As an officer Yang had an obligation to go inside apartment 2016. As a human she wanted to run away and never look back.

Eventually, she managed to stagger to her feet with a hiss. Her leg felt tingly and heavy. Adam must have hit a nerve or something equally important. Yang grimaced, tightening her grip on the railing as the world shifted without her. "I'm gonna puke,"

"Pl—please don't."

Yang snapped her head to the side, eyes darting over her shoulder.

Blake had her back pressed against the wall. Her head was tilted back; She wore a frown, and her scrunched features (speckled with blood) screamed pain. Yang swallowed roughly. She couldn't remember if that blood had been on her face before.

Blake rolled her head on the wall, angling it towards Yang. Her eyes opened sluggishly, as if it took a great deal of effort to accomplish such a small feat. Glazed over amber eyes stared tiredly at Yang. "If you start hurling, I won't be too far behind you," She explained.

Yang bit the inside of her lip. A fresh dose of adrenaline surged through her veins as her mind sorted through every worst case scenario. She drew a deep, shuddering breath, turned her body to face Blake, and tentatively asked, "What happened?"

Blake stiffened, and it looked painful. Her dark brows furrowed and her jaw bulged as she clenched her teeth. "He's alive, if that's what you're asking."

Yang's entire body deflated, her relief palpable. She blew out a breath, her gaze flickering to the door before jumping back to Blake. "Are you okay?" Blake scoffed, but the previously hard look in her eyes softened. Yang smiled grimly. "Right. Stupid question."

They stared at each other, silent and contemplative. Yang was the first to look away, glancing down at her feet with her lip caught between her teeth. "What now?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Blake cocked her head to the side. Yang sounded… scared. That was the Faunus's fault. All of this was her fault. She reached up to scratch a suddenly itchy spot at the crown of her head. "This is quite the shit storm, huh?" Yang huffed. Blake's lips pulled back in a small, stiff smile. "I'm so sorry I got you involved in all of this."

"Don't. Don't do that." Yang said, her voice stern. She took an unsteady step towards Blake. Amber eyes tracked her diligently, but Blake didn't seem put off by her approach. She inched a bit closer. Close enough to reach out and touch her. "Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. It was my choice to come here."

"But you wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for me."

Yang tilted her head to the side. "That's only half true. I had no idea I'd run into you when Sun and I took that call."

"Most cops won't take calls here."

"I'm not your average cop."

Blake narrowed her eyes as she studied the beat-up officer. "No. You're not. There's nothing average about you."

Despite everything, a goofy grin appeared on Yang's lips. "Are you flirting with me? Because coming from you, I really don't mind it."

Blake blinked. What was happening? "Um, are you okay?"

Yang shrugged. "I feel pretty good. Considering," She added as an afterthought.

"Good. Maybe you can help me out then."

"Help you—"

Blake's legs suddenly crumbled beneath her. She expected to hit the ground, but Yang was fast. The blonde officer lunged out and caught her. Blake fought the urge to vomit as her head spun. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Blake! Blake, come on!"

She slowly opened her eyes at Yang's behest.

Yang's features were tight with worry, her eyes wild with concern. Blake kind of had to just stop everything for a moment. She stopped thinking. She stopped breathing. She just wanted to let this sink in. Yang Xiao Long was holding her in her arms again. She'd dreamt about this, but never imagined it could actually happen. Sure, the circumstances surrounding their reunion was less than ideal, but that hardly made this any less of a small miracle for the Faunus.

"I'm okay," She reassured the panicking woman.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Yang spat the apology past the lump in her throat. She was starting to lose her voice. It was painful. "I—I—" She couldn't get the words out. "I should have come sooner. I shouldn't have left. This is my fault."

Blake had so much she wanted to say, but in all honesty it was getting harder not to give in to the pain in her side and scream. Being held in Yang's arms was the stuff of dreams, but the position was beginning to irritate her broken ribs. She just needed Yang to stop beating herself up about this. "This isn't your fault."

"But I—"

Blake shook her head. "Yang, I—…Will you just take me away from here? Please?"

Yang looked stunned for a brief moment before giving Blake a quivering smile and a nod. "Of course."

"What about your job?" The Faunus wondered as the blonde began a painfully slow descent down the ratty staircase. Concern flared for the officer. She took quite the beating, and she hadn't forgotten that Adam slashed her leg with a box-cutter. There was so much blood, Blake wasn't sure how Yang was still standing, let alone carrying her.

"It doesn't matter," The officer choked out, her voice incredibly rough. "You matter."

Blake swallowed. Yang sounded so sincere. So determined. And she held her so gently. Like she was afraid Blake might shatter. Blake offered her a tentative smile. It hurt her jaw to do so, but she felt her heart flutter a little. She hadn't had a reason to smile in so long.

"So… This brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"You remember?"

Yang made a small noise in the back of her throat. Her eyes darted away, but the corner of her mouth lilted upwards a little. "Of course I remember. I couldn't forget someone like you."

Blake felt her neck and cheeks warm up. Her own lips twitched into a smile as she ducked her head. Her eyes darted to Yang's hand curled around her knees. "Someone like me?"

"We have a lot to talk about. One step at a time, kitten." Her head shot up. Her eyes peered ahead. Blake looked up, following her line of sight. Her heart skipped several beats then shot into overdrive.

In the distance, the red and blue lights of several VPD squad cars lit up the street.

"What do you know," Blake said, feeling strangely numb. "They took the call."

Yang's mouth was a hard line. "This should be fun."

* * *

XBullyX

* * *

 **Nine Months Later…**

Who can say, at the exact moment it happens, that they know they've made a decision that will forever alter the course of their lives? Were the things that happened always meant to happen that way? Would they have happened regardless of actions taken or decisions made? Is life pre-destined, or is it one big cosmic joke?, a series of random consequences triggered by random events? And who can say, in the moment they meet someone, their destines will be forever intertwined?

Actually, that last one was far easier to predict, in Yang's opinion. She knew Blake Belladonna was meant to be a part of her life the moment she laid eyes on her. It was just a feeling she got that fifteen years of separation were not able to shake.

Even so, Yang wondered if perhaps the circumstances surrounding their fated meetings could have been avoided. Maybe they could have met at a bar, or they could have bumped into each other while jogging or something less… inconvenient.

Yang was brought back to the here and now by the D.A.'s insistent questions. "How's life on the other side of the glass?"

"The same as I remember it. I was only gone for a month."

"You'd be surprised what can happen in a month. You can fall in love, knock someone up. Turn to a life of crime. Join a spin class,"

Yang squeezed her cellphone. "Nobody's falling in love in jail. Or joining a spin class. Now, tell me what I want to hear, you pesky drunk."

Her comment was greeted by such a heavy sigh, Yang swore it tickled the fine hairs inside her ear.

"You don't ever make things easy, do you? I swear you get that Hardass-y-ness from your mother."

"Hardass-y-ness is not a word. Besides, I'm pretty sure I get it from my uncle."

"You know I can get in a lot of trouble for giving you this information, don't you?"

Yang felt a sliver of affection surface for her uncle Qrow. He might be an ass but he always came through for family. He was reliable in a rough situation if nothing else.

"I wouldn't have called you if this wasn't important. You're the D.A. You have to know something. Why do they keep postponing the trial? It's been months. And what the hell happened to Adam Taurus? No one will tell me anything and not knowing is killing me." She whined.

"Shouldn't you know? I mean, you were there, right?"

"I was high as a kite on pain meds, remember? For all I know, we were in Narnia."

"Trust me, sweetie, Vale is a far cry from Narnia." Qrow muttered darkly.

"Are you going to help me out or not?" Yang growled into her cellphone.

Qrow had a few choice words to share about her tone, but eventually he relented and told her what she wanted to know.

"As you know, Mr. Taurus suffered several broken ribs, a fractured nose, a fractured cheek-bone, a fractured eye socket and lacerations to his face. He had a dislocated thumb, considerable damage from blunt force trauma to his groin, and due to the gunshot to the knee, he is still walking on crutches. He also lost a few teeth. Care to explain that last one?"

Yang recalled the memory, though a bit hazy, of Blake using a gun to slap Adam. She didn't tell Qrow that, though. He'd never even met Blake outside of the courtroom but he disapproved of her by default. Anyone that got one of his nieces in trouble was automatically on his shit-list. Yang both adored him and hated him for that. What happened that night was not Blake's fault.

"It was self-defense."

"Don't you find it a little peculiar that he was shot in the right knee? Your right leg was injured, if I recall correctly."

Yang bit her lip. Yes, she did find it peculiar. "It was self-defense," She repeated, unwavering in her defense of Blake's actions.

Even though she wasn't present for the shooting and therefore did not know what happened after she walked away, she maintained that Blake was innocent. She never asked Blake for the details. Something at the back of her mind told her the less she knew about that, the better. All she knew is that Blake was forced to shoot Adam in order to get away. Apparently he'd regained consciousness after she walked outside.

Qrow sighed. "Okay, yeah. Sure. Let's go with that. Anyway, I've been told Adam's father had him moved to their summer home in Vacuo." He paused. The silence dragged on so long Yang feared he might be reconsidering talking to her. "What I am about to tell you is extremely confidential, Yang. One slip from you and we're both screwed."

"I won't say a word." Yang promised.

"I'm serious. I can't tell how you how bad things will get for all of us if anyone finds out I shared this with you. Hell, I'm not even supposed to know this."

"I said I get it."

Qrow muttered something she didn't quite catch. Knowing him, that was probably for the best.

"Alright. Word is that a few nights ago Adam's father received a package at his home. Inside were three items; a thumb drive which contained parts of a highly sensitive, highly incriminating document. Someone hacked into Wilt's computer to get it. It could land him, several other members of the Taurus family, and several high-ranking city officials in prison."

Yang whistled. "Damn."

Qrow snickered. "My thoughts exactly."

"Are you one of those high-ranking officials?"

"You're pretty cheeky for someone begging for help."

Yang pulled her lips back in a sneer. Her uncle had been very touchy as of late. "What else was in the package?"

"The second item was a Newspaper clipping; the one about you getting suspended." Silence. "The third was an index card with four words typed out in all caps and bolded. It said, ' **MAKE IT GO AWAY.'** We assumed it meant make this whole ordeal with you and Blake go away. Needless to say, Old Wilt has convinced some big fish to quietly sweep the case under the rug."

Yang's breath hitched. Her world came to a stand-still. Did that mean what she thought it meant? Was she—was she—Yang gulped. "What—what does that mean?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? I know you're sharper than that, kiddo."

"Please, Qrow."

"That's why your trial keeps getting postponed. There isn't going to be one. The only reason you're still being kept in the dark is that Wilt's lackeys are making everything look legit. Do the math. It adds up to you and your friend getting a 'get out of jail free' card. You're a lucky son of a bitch."

Yang bit down on her tongue to keep back a few choice words of her own at Qrow's insensitive comment. She'd sustained considerable injuries including a broken nose, fractured jaw, a severe concussion, and considerable damage to the nerves in her right leg and to her vocal cords. That was not to mention the legal repercussions. And Blake! Through-out the incident, Blake had slowly been bleeding out internally due to a previous injury—a tear in her lung from a broken rib. The Faunus spent almost two weeks in a coma.

Yang was still trying to… deal… with all that shit. Some days were better than others. Qrow called that lucky?!

"Blake coded, Qrow. Twice! I spent three months in therapy learning to walk and talk again."

"Yang," Qrow sounded taken aback. "I didn't mean—"

"I know." She sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Yelling at her uncle wasn't helping anything. She just needed him to understand that neither she nor Blake walked away unscathed. "I wouldn't exactly say we got off Scott-free. You ever spend a month in the slammer? It's not pretty. Especially not when you're a cop."

"Oz made sure you were separated from Gen Pop. It could have been a lot worse and you know it, kiddo," He said, not unapologetically, but Qrow had his own way with words.

Yang grit her teeth to keep from spouting off at the mouth again. He didn't know how many times she came close to getting whacked by Vale Correctional Facility's finest. Separation from the general population did not mean separation from asshole guards that took it upon themselves to dish out "justice" on "corrupt asshole cops." Their words, not hers.

"You're right. I should be grateful. Things could have been so much worse. I'm just relieved that it's all over now."

"Even so, you have to be careful. Just because Adam isn't pressing charges doesn't mean you're off the hook yet. VPD is still investigating. And you have to know not every officer on the force has your back. The Taurus family has a lot of connections."

"I know."

"You've got a big bulls-eye on your back. Not everyone feels the same way about the Faunus as you and Ozpin do. Not everyone appreciates your heroics. Especially not for a Faunas and at the expense of a fellow human."

Yang flinched. "Trust me, I know."

Qrow kept going like he didn't hear her. "Your mom and pops are worried sick about you. As if you joining the academy was not bad enough, your kid sister had to go and join the Atlas Military. Sheez," He groaned, "Even I'm getting gray hair worrying about you brats."

Yang glanced past the glass doors of her deck. She shivered at the sight of powdery white snow covering the ground.

Her sister and Weiss were running around the backyard, chucking handfuls of snow at each other, squealing and trading insults every time one successfully managed to get snow in the other one's clothes or boots. Ruby wore a huge grin on her face. Her much longer hair flowed out of a festive, red, wool cap that sported a pair of reindeer antlers on top. Weiss was ducked behind a tree, grinning maniacally as she rolled up a snowball. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red beneath her pale complexion. Ruby said something Yang wasn't able to catch, but Weiss certainly didn't take well to it. She dropped the snow ball, released a battle cry, then charged across the yard, tackling Ruby into the snow. Both their upper bodies disappeared into the snow, leaving only their legs flailing about as they stuck out of the snow mound.

Yang grinned. "I don't think you have to worry about Ruby, uncle Qrow."

There was a shuffling noise, like papers being moved around. "Right now it's not the pipsqueak I'm concerned about. I know that pretty little girlfriend of hers keeps her in line. But you, Yang? You were always the impulsive one, jumping into things without thinking them through… Now there's someone else involved in this mess and we don't even know who."

Yang ignored the comments about her impulsivity. ' _Like you're one to talk, Qrow. You probably have a hundred babies out there.'_

"You mean whoever is blackmailing Wilt?"

"You wouldn't happen to know any hackers, would you?"

"The only person I know that is even remotely decent around a computer is Pyrrha."

Qrow muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "She got a stake in this?"

"No way. She even stopped talking to me after she was fired."

"Hmm… And what about your little friend?"

"She has a name, Qrow. Try using it sometime. What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Maybe she has some friends in high places. Think about it, Yang. How well do you know this woman?"

Yang licked the back of her teeth as she bared them at the counter. "I know her well enough," She said tersely. "Even if she does have 'friends in high places,' that's a good thing. You just said Wilt is going to make this entire mess disappear."

"Yeah, but at what cost? And who is going to pay it?"

All good questions demanding solid answers Yang didn't have. "If you don't mind, I want to get back to my breakfast before it freezes."

"Hey, you're the one that called me."

"You're incorrigible."

Qrow chuckled. "I know you're pissed once you start using big words."

"Screw you, Qrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Stay safe, kid. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Say hi to mom and dad for me."

"One more thing, Yang."

"What is it?"

"You should consider moving out of Vale. It's a given that you'll never work as a police officer again. The Anti-Faunus group won't let Oz reinstate you without making a bigger mess of things. I'm afraid you'll end up making things worse for yourself if you fight them. There's nothing left for you out here, kid. Nothing but trouble… I'm sorry about your job. I know you loved it."

Yang smiled sadly. "Some things just mattered more."

Qrow snorted. "You mean some _one."_

"Bye, Qrow."

"Alright, alright," He appeased, "Just…" He sighed. "Just be careful. You've got a big heart, kid. Some people won't fail to take advantage of that. Just watch your six. I'll see ya later."

"See ya." Yang hung up. "God, that man gives me a headache." How could one conversation be so encouraging yet so discouraging at the same time? All that back and forth had given her whiplash! However, Qrow's warning carried considerable weight; her uncle was not the type to cry wolf for the hell of it. If he was concerned, then maybe she should be too.

' _Then again, Qrow Branwen does have a flair for the dramatics.'_

Yang set her cell phone side.

' _Ugh! I just want to forget this shit for five minutes. I guess the best way to accomplish that is to focus on something good. You know, like the fact that I'm not going to prison. Yeah, I'd say that's something worth cheering up for, Xiao Long.'_

"Good point," She muttered to herself.

Her attention diverted back to Ruby and Weiss. They were rolling around on the ground, shoving snow in each other's faces. They looked so carefree. So unfettered and young. Yang sometimes found it hard to believe that Ruby was a soldier, and Weiss Schnee was one of Vale PD's shining stars. At the moment, none of that mattered. They were not Staff Sergeant Ruby Rose of Atlas and Captain Weiss Schnee of VPD—they were two young girls playing in the snow and enjoying each other's company. Seeing them happy made Yang's heart soar. They were her light at the end of this very dark tunnel.

' _Well, them and Blake. Speaking of…'_

"They look like they're having fun."

Yang shuddered at the mere thought of the cold. She'd much rather be inside where it was warm. "Fun? In the cold? I don't do well in the cold."

"With the amount of heat your body puts out, I find that difficult to believe."

Yang waggled her brows suggestively, grinning cheekily. "You'd know all about my body heat."

"That I do."

Yang guffawed at the retort. Blake strolled to her side, smirking.

Her eyes roamed hungrily over the Faunus, drinking in everything from her cute, crazy bedhead to the pair of long, bare legs poking out from underneath Yang's black and yellow VPD Academy t-shirt. The Faunus had gained a little weight in the past nine months, making her fill out nicely. Her complexion wasn't so pale anymore, either. If Blake had been beautiful before, she was drop dead gorgeous now. Her long, glossy black hair was swept back over her left shoulder, cascading down her back in silky curls. Besides her ears and eyes, Blake's hair was Yang's favorite part of the Faunus.

"Ms. Belladonna, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe you were bragging just now."

Blake flashed her a sly smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I learned from the best." She said with a wink, then snagged the half-eaten piece of bacon from between Yang's fingers.

Yang's expression morphed from one of awe to one of agony. "My bacon!" She whimpered.

Blake giggled around a mouthful. "I'm Sorry?"

Yang pouted. She was so _not_ sorry.

"I hope you realize how much you mean to me. I don't let just anyone eat my bacon."

Blake slipped herself onto her lap. Yang's arms instinctively encircled her waist. The Faunus reveled in the contact for a moment before she stole more of Yang's food.

"You're a monster!"

Yang protested, only half serious. She grinned as Blake made happy sounds of approval. If it were anyone else –even Ruby—stealing her food, they'd find themselves staring down the business end of her Glock. As it were, Blake seemed to have this special power that made Yang act a fool. All she had to do was bat her pretty, dark lashes or flick those little, black ears of hers, and Yang was putty in her soft, strong hands. She held Blake as she watched her finish off the breakfast, her heart racing and face flushing as the Faunus wiggled in her lap.

"Thank you, sweetie," Blake said happily, nibbling on a piece of toast. "Why don't I make you some pancakes? Chocolate chip?"

Yang squeezed her. "You don't have to."

Blake leaned her head back, nuzzling Yang's cheek with her nose. "I want to."

"Mm," Yang sighed happily. "Whatever you want."

Blake smiled. As much as she loved to tease Yang, Blake never wanted to take her kindness for granted. Truly, the last nine or so months had felt like a dream. Every now and then she wondered when she was going to wake up. She wondered if she was still in a coma and her time with Yang was an illusion. There were instances in which she was so convinced that was the case that she would become paralyzed with fear and depression, and she'd lock herself up in her room for hours. Yang always gave her space, but she never let her stay alone for too long. Some days it was more difficult than others to convince her that this was all real. The only thing that fully convinced her were the scars they got as a memento of that awful morning at her apartment. Yang would also hold her so securely that even if it was a dream, Blake knew she would never slip from her embrace. Yang was damn near perfect.

"How about we just sit together and talk?" Yang suggested, her body curling around the Faunus.

Blake set Yang's now empty coffee cup down on the table. She gently shifted in Yang's lap, facing her. "Yang?"

"Yes?"

Blake looked deeply into her eyes. It soothed her like nothing else could. She could look at Yang's eyes for hours, for days on end, and never grow tired because Yang was just so open and honest—something Blade hadn't experienced too often.

Yang's breath hitched as Blake reached up and clasped her hands behind her neck. She twirled a tuft of her blonde hair around a finger, the gentle touch making her shiver. Blake leaned forward and placed a little kiss on the corner of her mouth. Yang's heart swelled. Butterflies in her stomach? More like pterodactyls. Blake's kisses were so sweet they were agonizing! It was the best kind of torture.

"Seriously. Thank you for everything."

"No problem," The blonde squeaked.

A minute went by. Yang felt a little more composed after Blake hopped off her lap. The Faunus collected the dirty dishware on the table, and padded to the sink. "Hey, Blake? I, uh, I have something to tell you."

The dishes almost slipped out of Blake's hand so she set them down a bit harder than she intended. She glanced up at Yang, who looked sheepish. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that is the worst possible way to start a conversation?" She was trying to joke, but there was definitely a hint of nervousness in her voice. "What is it?"

Yang's hands fidgeted on the table. "Do you, ahh—umm… Do you remember Cardin Winchester?"

Blake ears twitched before flattening on top of her head "Acutely," She said, licking her suddenly dry lips.

Yang smiled nervously. "He's an elementary teacher now."

Blake's expression remained blank. Yang had quickly learned that Blake Belladonna had one hell of a poker face. "Good for him."

The blonde mentally snickered at the terse reply. Blake might have a good game face, but her eyes, ears, and voice tended to give her away. Her burning curiosity shone through, breaking past the initial defensiveness. It was encouraging. Curiosity was a good sign.

"He has three kids."

"Yang, is this conversation going anywhere?" Blake finally asked. Why was she talking about Cardin Winchester of all people? Why now?

"He's married to a Faunus. A wolf Faunus, to be exact."

"He… He is?"

Yang nodded. She got up from the table and walked to Blake's side. Shimmering, amber eyes watched her with an intensity that could make a statue sweat. Sometimes Yang felt pretty small beneath those eyes. "He… He has Faunus children?" She detected a small hint of fear in the Faunus' eyes. Yang vowed to one day remove every trace of it.

"He does. I saw him yesterday at the market. He actually flagged me down. He asked if I had seen you around. He said—"

"He said what?"

Yang wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Blake shuddered as she took a deep breath, inhaling Yang's scent. Her tense muscles loosened up a little. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Yang's chest, tucking her head beneath the blonde's chin. Yang's warmth immediately enveloped Blake like a cocoon, and it eased away some of her tension. Yang stroked her back. Blake's chest began to vibrate with a purr. It was the second time in nine months that Yang accomplished that—making her feel safe and comfortable enough to do something so intimate; something that if done in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and with the wrong person, could get her killed. The amount of trust required for her to feel so at ease was staggering. Trusting Yang so implicitly was not something that came about easily.

Yang sighed contently, her body sinking into Blake's. She closed her eyes, savoring the contact. It was an attempt to comfort the Faunus, yes, but she also just liked hugging Blake. A lot. Like, she wanted to do it all the time.

"What did Cardin say?" Blake prompted.

"He asked about you. He asked how you were doing. He said he heard about your father. That he tried to look you up when he heard about it. He also said that he was sorry for everything that happened. That he knew saying sorry won't make the pain go away, but that he wishes you the best."

"He said that? Cardin Winchester said that?"

Yang nodded.

Blake bit her lip to keep it from trembling as a mess of emotions surged up inside of her like demons resurrected from hell. She couldn't quite keep the tears from falling. There had been times when she'd blamed Cardin for all the misfortune in her life. She even fantasized about hunting him down and giving him a taste of his own medicine. But the truth was that after Yang gave him that smack down, Cardin's ire towards her eventually fizzled out. Sure, there were other bullies to take up the torch, Adam Taurus included, but as far as Blake was concerned, Cardin Winchester's role in her life ended the day Yang's began. Honestly, it was thanks to that school yard bully that she was given the opportunity to meet Yang. She wasn't sure it would have happened otherwise.

' _It's funny how things work out. Still… I'm not sure how to feel about this_.'

"Are you okay, Blake?" Yang inquired, feeling the Faunus tremble. She'd debated with herself long and hard, asking herself if delivering Cardin's message was the right thing to do. She took a week and a half to think it over. After much internal conflict, she came to the conclusion that Blake was nothing if not resilient, and if she could get past the initial pain, Cardin's words might actually do some good.

In a way, bumping into Cardin was good news. They could surely use some of that.

"I don't know." Blake answered truthfully. "I still have Adam to think about. Adding Cardin to the mix…"

Yang tightened her hold on Blake. She lowered her lips to the cat ear with the scar, the one that almost got cut off, and placed a feather-light kiss on it. She let her lips linger there, enjoying the way the soft fur tickled the sensitive flesh, and the way Blake started purring again.

"You don't have to worry about Adam anymore, Blake."

"I know you mean well, Yang, but—"

Yang shook her head. "No, I mean, you really don't have to worry about him. Like ever again. I just got off the phone with Qrow. The trial is being dismissed. Adam isn't pressing charges. In fact, he's not even in Vale anymore. We're good, Blake."

Blake pulled herself away from Yang, seeking out those lilac eyes she adored so much. "Are you serious?" Her heart began to pound and her breathing grew heavy with excitement. "You're not going to jail again?" That month had been the worst of Blake's life. That was saying something, considering her life. The Faunus wasn't quite sure how she survived it, but she certainly had Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Sun Wukong, and even Winter Schnee for that- all Yang's family and friends.

"I'm serious." Yang smiled. "We're free. And I'm sorry I told you about Cardin. I thought hearing his message might help you somehow."

"Don't—don't worry about it."

"I won't if you promise to stop worrying about Adam. No one is ever going to hurt you again, little kitten. I promise. I swear on my life."

Blake's lips twitched with a watery smile. Too many promises made to her had been broken, but if there was anyone she could trust to keep their word, it was Yang. She knew the blonde was not exaggerating when she said she swore on her life. Yang was the kind of person that backed up her words with action

"Okay," She sniffled.

Yang kissed her ear again. "Okay... Would you like to join Ruby and Weiss outside? They-"

Ruby and Weiss chose that moment to barge inside, red-faced and panting. Powdered snow stuck to several parts of their bodies.

"Speak of the devils," Yang muttered, rolling her eyes.

Blake subtly reached up to brush the tears from her eyes. "No kidding," She said, amused.

"Blake! You're awake! Come outside and help me take Mount Zwei back from the evil Ice Queen!" Ruby flailed.

Blake shared a look with Yang. "We'll talk more later," Yang promised. They slowly untangled from each other but remained pressed into each other's sides.

Blake glanced at Weiss. "Mount Zwei and the evil Ice Queen, huh?"

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her left hip. She was far from being amused, judging by the cross look on her face. "I'd hardly call a heap of your sister's forgotten garbage covered in snow a mountain, you dolt. And Mount Zwei? How creative." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it's not creative!"

"How dare you insult our adorable corgi?!" Ruby stabbed an accusing finger at her girlfriend.

"What are you going to do about it, Staff Sergeant Rose?" Weiss taunted, her tone caustic.

Ruby's right eye twitched. "What am I going to do about it?!" Her silver eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Yang!"

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Yang winked at Blake.

Blake groaned. "Weiss is going to kill you."

Yang ignored the warning, gracing her soon to be sister-in-law with a sinister smile. She smacked her fists together. "I'll hold her down, Rubes. You dump the snow in her shirt. For Zwei's honor!"

"For Zwei's honor!" Ruby parroted.

There was a blur of motion as Ruby shot out the open door and Yang seemed to materialize behind Weiss. The white-haired woman only had a moment to protest before Yang wrapped her up in a bear hug, spun around, and half ran half waddled outside. Weiss shouted a string of colorful profanities and growled several death threats as Yang carried her to Ruby.

Blake glanced down at the sound of a soft whine. Aforementioned 'adorable corgi' sat at her side, looking utterly unamused. Blake crouched down to pet him. He was alright. For a dog.

"I give her ten seconds before the cold sinks in…"

Zwei blinked in agreement.

"Oi! It's freezing! Whose bright idea was it to come out here?!" Yang yipped.

Blake exchanged a glance with Zwei. His dark, intelligent eyes said, 'They're all idiots.' Blake shook her head at the little dog. "I guess that's my cue." To the girls, she shouted, "I'll get you some towels and make hot cocoa."

"Aw, Blake, you're such a sweetheart! You're the best!" Ruby said, throwing her hands up in the air in her usual enthusiastic way of doing things.

Weiss finally managed to shove the sisters off of her. She shook the snow off her clothes, then shot a glare at them, her nose turned up. "Honestly, Blake. What is a classy lady, such as yourself, doing with a brute like Yang Xiao Long?"

Blake chuckled under her breath. "I'm just lucky I guess." She said sincerely, her eyes meeting Yang's briefly. "I'll go get those towels."

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss watched her until she disappeared into the hallway that connected the kitchen to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Weiss and Ruby shared a private smile before Ruby looked at Yang. "I think you're the one that's lucky, sis," The brunette commented, grinning at the look on her sister's face. It was the same look she got whenever she thought about Weiss, or so she'd been told. By Weiss.

Huh…

Yang nodded dumbly, still staring. "Trust me, I know."

Ruby leaned over and pulled Yang into a one-armed side hug. "I'm so happy for you, Yang!"

"Goodness knows you deserve a little happiness. Blake is a good girl, so you better take care of her, you big ape." Weiss waggled a finger at her. "No more messing around with my sister."

"Winter and I haven't messed around in- Wait..." Yang's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. She whirled on her snickering sister and her girlfriend. "Wh—what?"

"Oh, we knew. Winter's not exactly quiet," Weiss said, a distasteful look on her face. "Well? You and Blake have been living together for almost a year. It's time to make it official. It's time for Winter to back off because she's driving me crazy asking about you all the time. Honestly, Yang, Winter's a fiend. I'm surprised she's lasted a year without sex."

"I think I saw her climbing up a light post the other day," Ruby scratched her chin, a mischievous glint in her silver eyes.

"She—She knows about Blake. She knows she lives with me," Yang sputtered, mortified that her baby sister apparently heard her, uh, doing things with Winter. Little sisters were not supposed to know those kinds of things. ' _Even if Rubes is one of the biggest perverts I've ever met.'_

"Obviously, that's not enough. Some women need these things spelled out for them, sis. You're gonna have to spell it out for Winter. Unless…"

Yang grew weary from the lecherous glint in her sister's eyes. She slapped her palm to her face "Ruby," She groaned into her palm. She really didn't want to hear what was about to come out of her mouth.

"Unless you think Blake doesn't mind sharing, eh? Wink, wink."

Yang's face turned an alarming shade of red. Before she could respond, Blake glided out of the house, three towels draped over her forearm, a pair of baggy black joggers hanging precariously off her hips. She wore a peculiar expression. It reminded Yang of the look in a predator's eyes right before it pounces on prey. She was looking right at her, too.

' _Oh, boy.'_

"I don't like to share." Blake declared.

"What? How did she—what?" Ruby sputtered. "How did she hear that? I was totally whispering!"

Weiss pointed at the top of her own head. "Ears. Also, you don't know how to whisper."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Schnee." Blake handed Ruby a towel. "Thanks, Blake. And, uh, heh, I was just kidding. Yang only has eyes for you. When I mentioned Winter, she was like, 'Winter who?'"

' _Please, don't help me, Rubes.'_ Yang grimaced.

"Good. Because I'm a cat Faunus." Blake explained, handing the next towel to Weiss. Her attention lingered on Yang as she gave her the last one. "I can be territorial." Blake smirked at Yang's lovely, fair complexion gave way to a maddening blush. "Extremely territorial."

Yang got the message loud and clear. "Eh, heh heh! That sharing thing was just a joke. Ruby and Weiss love to tease and say stupid things and Ruby's a Class A perv…" Yang gulped, flustered. "Wow, it's really nippy out here! Did it just get colder? I hate the cold. I'll be inside."

The three women watched her bolt inside, her speed impressive.

"I think you broke her." Weiss cackled.

"That just means she knows who is boss," Blake shot them a wink over her shoulder before following after the blonde.

Ruby started snickering. "Well?" She glanced at her girlfriend.

"Yang running away, with a nosebleed, proves nothing."

"Oh, it proves everything. She looked like she busted a vein. You owe me ten bucks, Schnee." Weiss grumbled under her breath as she fished out the money from her jacket pocket. Ruby cackled as she snatched the bill from her girlfriend's hand. "Heh heh! Amateur!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You're twisted, betting money on your sister's love life like that."

"You're only saying that because you lost."

Weiss rolled her eyes. She grabbed Ruby by the collar of her coat and started dragging her inside the house. "Come on, you dolt. Let's go make sure your sister isn't hemorrhaging."

Ruby laughed for the next five minutes, ten bucks and a potential sister-in-law richer.

* * *

 **AN: Well, fellow BumbleBY fans, I do hope you enjoyed this little ride. Thank very much to everyone that took the time to read, review, and PM me. It keeps a writer going. I very much enjoyed reading all the comments, especially the ones for chapter 3, which were hilarious and inspiring. A commenter mentioned Ruby]'s absence from this fic. My friend, I hope that little tidbit at the end did something for you. I included it just for you :) Someone else asked about the timeline. Everything is taking place over the course of 24 hours (at least for the first 3 chapters and the first part of chapter 4.) Also, sorry, I took so long to update; graduation, holidays, and a general spirit of laziness came upon me.**

 **You might have noticed that I did not tie up all loose ends. This was deliberate. If I go through with another fic involving this world and characters, then those potential holes will be a good set up. (If I do go through with it, I've already written an outline and have three chapters. I simply haven't committed myself to continuing or posting, yet. What do you guys think? Is there potential for another fic? Any plot/character suggestions? Any tips for better writing?**

 **Once again, thanks!**


End file.
